


When I come home to you

by baeconandeggs, cottoncheeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up/Make Up, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, mentions of attempted abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncheeks/pseuds/cottoncheeks
Summary: It's been seven years and Baekhyun doesn't even know what he was thinking when he found himself reading their past conversations. But one thing is for sure, he is one stupid guy who is still helplessly in love with his ex – Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 117
Kudos: 618
Collections: BAE2020, My's Marked Read Cb's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE137  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Finally here for BAE2020! Thank you sooo much dear mods for being so patient, you all worked hard. To my prompter, I hope I can make you happy with this dear one, and I apologize in advance since it's been a long time that I finished a fic. I tried. To my beta, savior, and hypewoman Pia ([@jweonu_](https://twitter.com/jweonu_)), I love you so much!! I almost gave up but thank you for pushing me to finish this ♥️  
> to my bestie P, thank you for all the help. i love you and see you soon!
> 
> To the lovely readers, I hope you all have a good time reading this fic. Stay safe everyone, and don't forget to wash your hands!
> 
> PS. I made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41QG4gHwCDCLaMhLlAjXQC?si=k0lWjd9gSU-mUSqeiClA9A) of the songs that I've been listening to while working on this fic! it's best to listen to while reading~

For years, Baekhyun has never been this jittery. Besides pacing back and forth from the bathroom to check his hair on the mirror, he has been warily thinking if he should go home and change his oversized white shirt to the dark blue sweater he bought last week… or maybe just a set of pajamas, go home and lock himself in his room and never come back to the bar ever again.

He sighs loudly. The bartender probably kept track of how many times he’s going in and out of the bathroom because he's been looking at him weirdly while mixing the drink of the lady in front of him. He tries to keep his shit together and sits down on the same spot again. Unlike many other bars in Bucheon, this one has a chill and laidback feel. He's been here once before when his team asked for a round of drinks, but that was 2 years ago. Nothing changed much except for more alcoholic drinks offered at the bar, a change of lights, and even sicker electronic music playing on the background.

He pulls out his phone and fumbles on it, a notification from twitter pops out and he almost peed himself. He is just so _ridiculously_ nervous. He is damn close to asking the bartender if he looks proper on meeting someone he hasn’t personally seen for 7 years but judging by the way the man stares, he does otherwise.

Damn, he should’ve gone for the platinum blonde hair color. He looks bomb on that one. But his indecisiveness leads him to this plain old chestnut brown. _Fuck it,_ maybe he should stop being stupid for once.

“E-excuse me?” He just had two shots but his throat feels so dry than ever. The bartender–Dowoon, as written on his nameplate–whips his head in his direction, “just brandy on the rocks, again, please.”

Dowoon smiles and nods, proceeding to prepare his 3rd glass of brandy. “Waiting for someone, sir?” he asks keenly as if he hasn’t been judging Baekhyun for an hour now.

“U-uh, yeah.” Baekhyun stutters, words caught up on his tongue.

"Don't worry sir, you look good." The bartender chuckles as he hands him brandy. 

“What? How did you—”

“You are not being subtle about it, sir.” He smiles. “Just breathe. You will be fine.”

Of course, what he has been doing ever since he got in anyway? For someone who has been waiting this day for years, he had every right to be nervous as fuck. But someone assuring him is might be what he needed after all.

He lets out a breath that felt like been held for days. _Keep it together, Baekhyun. Keep your shit together._

“That one is on the house.” Dowoon smiles again and turns to his other customer.

Embarrassing. Truly embarrassing. He just can't think of anything else right now other than going home, plop to bed and bury himself under the covers forever.

“Baekhyun?”

A deep voice startles him from his thoughts. He turns and sees Sehun, a trace of wonder in his face but instantly fades out as Baekhyun smiles at him. “Hey, Sehunnie.”

Sehun sits beside him and orders his drink. He looks five times younger in his denim jacket, a total opposite in his usual smart outfit back at the office. If Baekhyun has someone to be jealous of, it’s his best friend slash one of the most in-demand photographers in town. On some days he's a fashion model and on other days he's the top employee of the company. Total package fucker.

"I dropped by at your place earlier but no one's answering so I thought you were sleeping.” he shrugs, signaling the waiter to take his order.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything; instead, instead, he just stares like he’s waiting for him to just laugh and call him a dumbass. There’s no denying that Sehun knows–of course, he does. Well, maybe parts of it. He’s just being nice and trying to be understanding about it, in which Baekhyun is a bit uncomfortable. He might do the most stupid stuff and Sehun would still smile and tell him he’s doing great when in fact, his eyes say otherwise.

“I’m guessing you’re here to see him too, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun nods as he checks the time on his watch. 8:30, it reads. “Does he know?”

The younger gulps his drink. “Nope. I didn’t tell him anything.”

Baekhyun chuckles at that. He recalls how shocked Chanyeol was when he knew that he and Sehun became friends after being a nuisance to each other for years. Baekhyun though found it weird when Sehun was introduced to the company. He was wearing his serious, intimidating face, putting off everyone at the office. And since Baekhyun was in charge of the team the younger is in, he has no choice but to get along with the new employee. They just became good acquaintances at first, then, later on, became good friends after working with a lot of projects together. He learns that Sehun is too good for this world. Behind the intimidating face was just a kid at heart.

“He’ll be just staying here for three months. It’ll be over before you know it.”

After ordering two more rounds of drinks, and some more chats about stuff that they don’t get to discuss back at the office, Baekhyun seemed to forget how nervous he was in seeing Chanyeol again until he saw some familiar faces entering the bar one by one. He immediately faces front and ducks his head, hoping to hide. He hasn’t seen those faces for a while now and being in the same room as them is not helping. His ex might come in any time soon and at this point, he just wants to get drunk as fuck and let Sehun take him home. If only.

“Hey, uh, I'm gonna say hi to them first. You wanna come?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He hasn't even seen them for years and they weren't even his friends, to begin with. “N-no!”

Sehun shrugs and makes his way to his former high school classmates, greeting them one by one.

He wonders if they even remember him. After all, Chanyeol would drag him and hang out with them on their weekends back in college. They would drink and tell stories about their past, and Baekhyun was just… there.

"Yo, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun nearly jumps at someone's booming voice, calling his ex's name. He immediately turns his head, making sure he is still hidden from the group's view and as well as Chanyeol's.

Baekhyun clearly remembers how tall his ex was before he left. And now, surely he has gotten taller. Waaay taller. He also dyed his hair too, probably too many times already but now is just plain brown, which really suits him. It got a bit shorter too, as far as he remembers the last time he saw his selfie while scrolling through Instagram. Buffer, yes, and even more handsome now in his orange pullover and ripped jeans. He has never seen this Chanyeol before. All smiles. Stress-free. Contented. In his full glory, Park Chanyeol.

Sehun approaches him first, does him a little handshake they made when they were in high school, and hugs him tight. Then some proceeded to greet him and made small chats. It was a view, honestly, seeing how happy Chanyeol is to be home finally and seeing his old friends. He was a delight to see. And that was enough for Baekhyun.

He doesn’t notice that almost two hours had passed since he was just sitting here and observing Chanyeol from afar. He didn’t even order any more brandy and ignored every single attempt of people who tried to hit on him. He probably looks like a creep right now with the way he’s hiding, away from Chanyeol’s eyes.

It was total chaos now, with half of them drunk with crazy talks and endless soju on the table. Even Sehun is enjoying himself as he listens to his friends’ praises about him being the hottest model and an in-demand photographer in the country. Ugh, way to go boosting his ego more.

And then Chanyeol, chattering nonstop with women with a beer in hand. He can only see how whipped they are, and he can’t blame them. His ex is really charming that way.

Baekhyun took this as an opportunity to get out. He slips a tip under his last drink and goes for the exit as lowkey as he can, blending in with the people coming in and out of the bar and ducks his head down so no one can notice him. Not until he bumps onto someone and he hears a loud "Ow!" and a "BYUN BAEKHYUN!?"

Jesus.

She was one of Chanyeol’s friends. The loud one. And he doesn’t even remember her name. "Oh my God, Baekhyun! How have you been?" she shrieks. Both her hands are on his arms now, trying to get his full attention as she smiles so widely, her pearly white teeth showing, truly surprised seeing Baekhyun.

He wanted to get away from this awkward situation, he really does. But the blabber of this woman is overwhelming him. He tells her that he needed to leave and almost runs for the exit but what he fears the most greets his face before he even gets off the girl’s grip.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Ah, there he is. The man of the hour. Seeing him a bit far earlier doesn't give justice to this. Is it the alcohol? Why is he like this? There are a lot of thoughts swimming in his head, but he is only focused on one thing. Chanyeol really looks so fucking good that it _hurts_.

"Baekhyun! What the fuck!" Chanyeol reaches for him and hugs him. Tight. He even smells heavenly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion now. He missed this, and it hurts. What did he even do in his past life for him to deserve this? Didn’t he suffer enough for the past 7 years? Oh, right, he brought this up to himself.

He scoffs. Who is he kidding? Typical Byun Baekhyun. All because he has such a weak heart.

Then Chanyeol frees him. He can see the taller’s lips moving and the only words he can make up from it is “How are you?” but he doesn't even know what he answered because all he can think is _why is he feeling this?_

He expected this to be a dramatic moment. Where he would cry the moment their eyes meet, tell his ex the things he should have said before he left, and even the things he didn't have the chance to say. For his heart to beat so fast that he could barely breathe. Fuck rejections. He wanted this to be that moment. That second chance. He would never waste time ever again.

But he just stood there, frozen.

"Uhh, I hope you're not leaving yet."

Baekhyun really wants to bury himself six feet underground.

"B-but I have to go, Yeol. I d-didn't bring my car a-and–"

The taller got confused for a moment, brows scrunching as he scanned the people behind Baekhyun as if he is looking for someone else.

"You got someone with you?"

Baekhyun sent him a questioning look and quickly replied with a "NO!", silently praying that Chanyeol would let him go this instant.

But fate has other plans, so it seems.

Before he knows it, Chanyeol is already saying goodbye to his friends despite them whining, leaving bills on the table, and dragging Baekhyun to the exit.

The ride wasn't awkward as Baekhyun expected. Chanyeol was blabbering about his work in the States, how he is enjoying being an interior designer, and meeting different people daily. The job has been really hectic, but it was what he wanted for a long time; the sole reason why he left the country. Chanyeol also tells him that he's happy seeing his friends tonight, "The glow up is no joke!" he comments, and they both laugh, recalling how they used to look back in the day. Somewhere along with the conversation, he turns the car on a different street, and this is where Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol isn't going to take him home yet.

But everything they have talked tonight so far, there is nothing that Baekhyun doesn't know about. He knows that Chanyeol has struggled with his first company until it closed, and they even ran away with his money. He has been struggling with his multiple jobs–a waiter in a restaurant, an instructor at a primary school, even a tennis ball boy–before he landed that dream job in a particular company in San Diego.

Truth is, if he didn't get the chance to work with Sehun, he still could have been clueless about Chanyeol's struggle in the US. He should have nothing to do with it by now, but Sehun just blabbered about him one day and he ended up asking about everything he is curious about. He knew how hard his ex lived, having no choice but to grab anything within his reach just to earn money. With just only his mother being around and his sister Yoora with her own family, he has to be independent, since they live in a different state. His mother is busy running her small restaurant with Yoora and if he has enough money, he gets to visit them every once in a while. It had been difficult, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would make it, and he is right. He believed in Chanyeol and what he can do anyway. He has been very supportive ever since and it's amazing how he believes in him so much, even if it broke his heart a lot, he knew Chanyeol would make it big out there.

There might be a bitter feeling in there somewhere but 7 years is a long time. He knows he moved on. He should have by now.

At least Chanyeol did.

"And we're here!"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Chanyeol parked his car outside of an unfamiliar house.

"I'm just gonna drop off something. I hope that’s okay with you."

Chanyeol looks at him softly and Baekhyun felt like a puddle of jelly. It has been so, so long since he looked at him like that.

The smaller sighed inwardly and watched him unbuckle his seatbelt. "Y-Yeah, it's totally fine! I'm just gonna wait here for you." Baekhyun says, trying to avoid Chanyeol's eyes.

"Oh, oh no. You're coming with me. This might take a bit longer."

Baekhyun really doesn't know what Chanyeol is up to but he complies anyway.

It was a small, humble home. He's never been in this house before, but it seems like Chanyeol owns it since the vibe is very much _him_. The guy loves a minimalistic design to his home, not much stuff around, not much spunky colors. He even remembers arguing with Chanyeol what colors are better for their shared apartment since he loves vibrant colors and Chanyeol loves dull ones. Though they settled for yellow that day. " _Just because._ " was Chanyeol's reason.

The walls in this house are painted with beige and light gray. 

“Welcome to my crib!” He giddily says.

Baekhyun follows him like a lost puppy as Chanyeol carefully put his keys on the desk beside the couch.

"Auntie?" Chanyeol calls.

A lady that looks like in her early 50s pops out from a room which kind of stood out since it’s the only one painted in lilac. Auntie then sees the taller and flashes him a smile as she closes the door behind her, ever so slowly.

"This is Baekhyun." the lady then greets him and he bows automatically.

"Is she asleep?" Chanyeol mutters. Baekhyun looked confused for a moment and was about to ask the taller about it but the lady then approached nearer at Chanyeol. She excused them both and began whispering to him. Baekhyun felt awkward for a bit. _She?_ Is Chanyeol... _Why is he even here_? He shrugs off all the malicious thoughts and began to wander around again the living room. He saw a red ball at the corner with a small toy spoon. A kid’s stuff. Maybe Auntie had a child in here somewhere. Much to Baekhyun’s expectations, there is really not much in Chanyeol’s house. They don’t have much stuff around in their own place before and Chanyeol has a separate room for his mess, where he would place his drawings, plates, even his musical instruments. The smaller wonders if he had that kind of room in this house too.

"Hey Baek, are you okay?" Chanyeol pops behind him and he almost had a mini heart attack.

“Come here, I am gonna show you something."

Confused, Baekhyun still tails him as they go back in front of the lilac door.

“W-What is it Yeol?”

Chanyeol only shushes him, signaling him to lower his voice as he opens the door carefully.

Now Baekhyun is very surprised. Not only the lilac door confused him at first but the interior in this room is on another level. The walls are painted peach, and there are fairy lights everywhere. There are also painted unicorns designed in the walls. It is very much like a little girl’s haven.

In the corner of the room, he spots a small bed, and there he sees a little girl asleep so soundly.

He gets a good look at her as they came nearer.

Baekhyun in his softest voice started to ask in curiosity. “Your niece?"

It was a long time since he spoke to Yoora, and the last time he knew about her was that she got married and gave birth to twins.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer immediately as he sat down by the corner of the bed and started to stroke the little girl’s hair. He must be very fond of the little girl, Baekhyun thinks as he notices the way Chanyeol looked at her sleeping. As if she is the most precious possession he had.

Baekhyun had all kinds of expectations ready when he entered this house but what he didn’t expect were the next words Chanyeol is about to say.

"She’s my daughter, Mikyung."

━━☾━━

March 3, 2010

_Baekhyun: Cmon it wasn't that bad_

_Chanyeol: Yeah, but STILL!! It could've gone better!_

_Baekhyun: it was a draw!! better than nothing!_

_Baekhyun: and besides, i am proud of you babe! you did well back there._

_Baekhyun: sorry had to leave early :(((_

_Chanyeol: what would i do without you :(_

_Baekhyun: that's why i came to see u ;)_

_Chanyeol: whatever_

_Chanyeol: thank you for coming to the game. i love you._

_Baekhyun: i always got your back_

_Baekhyun: and i love you too :)_

━━☾━━

"What do you mean he has a daughter!?"

Sehun still sounded unconvinced as Baekhyun tried to explain for the third time about what happened two days ago. Well, first of all, Baekhyun wasn't even supposed to tell Sehun but his stupid self did otherwise. To say that he was overwhelmed with the information is an understatement, and he has no one to talk about it to. For fuck's sake, he just needs to pour it out to someone, and that someone happened to be Oh Sehun. Not that Chanyeol told him to keep it a secret, which means he will eventually tell his friends soon but Baekhyun rambling about it is just… so wrong.

"Keep it down, will you!" Baekhyun growled, looking left and right to see if someone is eavesdropping.

"No one knows him here except for me and you, dumbass!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that. The pantry isn't that crowded at this hour and the smell of food is making his stomach grumble. Pair it with Sehun's uncertainty with his story is making his head spin.

"But Baek, he doesn't even want kids."

He sighs. "People change, Sehunnie. You told me before you didn't want to be a model. Look where you are now."

Sehun scoffs at that. "Part-time model. And it’s way different than having a family, you know."

The smaller leans back on his seat as he fidgets on the handle of his coffee cup. Chanyeol. Family. He lets that sink in one last time.

He doesn't speak again after Sehun playfully calls him a coward for not asking about Chanyeol's wife. He realized he must've looked like a stupid robot that night after Chanyeol asks him if he wants to stay for tea. Of course, he refused and insisted to go home. He was in shock, how could he stay for tea?

He saw the disappointment in Chanyeol's eyes but he chose to ignore it, thinking that he could faint anytime with all the information laid in front of his face. In the end, Chanyeol sent him home. The smaller doesn't even remember what they talked in the car since all he did was just hum in agreement.

They never talked about the kid. Or the wife. He just hopes Chanyeol didn't notice how he wanted to scream that night.

It didn't sink in as he got off the car and bids goodbye.

It didn't sink in as he took a quick shower and turned on his phone.

That is until he plops in his bed and reads a part of their conversation again bout a football game in his homecoming, about 10 years ago. When everything wasn't that complicated.

He remembers how he stared at the ceiling for too long, with the phone in his chest as tears streamed down his face.

Maybe Sehun was right, he was and still a coward after all.

They fell in silence after that. Sehun then asks him to go back to their office and he lets himself be dragged. It was just Monday but it already exhausted his energy for the rest of the week.

Days went by quickly, to Baekhyun's surprise. He went on with his work as usual. And just like any other day, he would go home late with takeouts, shower, check some unimportant messages, and wait for sleep to succumb to him.

He didn't get the chance to talk to Chanyeol again after what happened.

It took an empty fridge and a grumbling stomach for him to drag his ass off the couch on a Saturday afternoon. He could've asked Sehun to do it for him since he was the one who did groceries for the latter just last week, but knowing Sehun, he's probably still asleep at this hour.

It was a nice weather outside so he decides to walk his way to the supermarket. On the corner of the street, he spots his favorite cafe and since he's a bit sleepy at the moment, he might as well grab a large iced americano on his way.

The moment he opened that door and saw a tall figure wearing a black hoodie, he knew entering this cafe might be just the worst decision he made on this day so far.

In his right was a cute little girl, a red bow in her short bob hair paired with her red jumpsuit. She was carrying a bunny plushie on her right arm and her tiny left hand holding his father's index finger.

"So, what do you want sweetie? Do we get the chocolate one?" Chanyeol turns to her and Baekhyun gets a glimpse of the child as she extends her hand to his dad, asking to be carried.

He definitely got the ears and eyes of his father.

Big ears and almond eyes.

She's perfect.

"No! I want the strawberry one dad!"

"Again?!"

Okay, but that was the cutest thing he has ever seen that Chanyeol did. Carrying a little girl and pouting as if he was denied of his favorite food.

And that was his cue to turn back and rush to the supermarket. How could his day get any unfortunate than this? But before he could even step back and turn to the exit, the waitress calls his name. Great.

"Would you like the usual, Mr. Baekhyun?"

As if on cue, their eyes met. Chanyeol's eyes widen for a moment but instantly wrinkled as he smiles at the smaller, the one that almost reaches his ears. "Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun returns a sweet smile and waves. His knees almost gave up. Seeing this Chanyeol in a black hoodie and sweatpants, it's almost like seeing the post-college version of him. The one that would be in their room all day playing random songs in his guitar.

Though this time, he has his daughter in his arms.

"Uhm, just iced americano. Please."

The waitress nods and walks away as Chanyeol walks towards him, his little girl giving him a curious look. It's ridiculous how she really looks exactly like her dad.

"Mikyung, sweetie, this is Baekhyun. He is daddy's friend."

The child, Mikyung, smiles at him. Very much like her daddy's smile. "Hello, uncle Baekhyun, daddy's friend!"

Chanyeol puts her down and she automatically bows. Baekhyun gushes. She is the most adorable child he ever met, next to his nephew and niece, of course.

"Hello, Mikyung." He crouches down and sees Mikyung eyes' up close. She definitely got them from his dad. "You are so pretty."

"Thank you, uncle Baekhyun. I'm four!" she shows her little hand as she tries not to drop her bunny plushie. "And this is Bunbun!" She has such a short reach, and Baekhyun's heart melted right then and there.

"We were going around town, you know since I've been busy and haven't really got the chance to show Mikyung around," Chanyeol explains. Mikyung then turns to his dad and pulls the hem of his hoodie to get his attention and giddily says "strawberry shortcake!".

Baekhyun purses his lips in amusement at how Chanyeol sighs in defeat. He can't help but be reminded of how he would always prefer pancakes in the morning than the taller's french toast, and he was always so proud of his twist of it. Not that Baekhyun dislikes it, but he would always enjoy how Chanyeol would pout and scratch his head in frustration. The latter wouldn't say anything but just laughs and shower Chanyeol with kisses later on as he cooks pancakes.

He almost slaps himself in thought.

Chanyeol then mutters an "alright" and Mikyung giggles as she gets carried once again and holds her dad's face and smooches wherever she can reach.

"Mr. Baekhyun!" he could never ask for a perfect timing than this. He rushes at the counter as he leaves the two still cuddling at the line.

"Uh-Uhm, Yeol? It was nice seeing you both, but I have to go to the grocery." Baekhyun says, ignoring the way Mikyung is staring at him curiously.

God, she resembles her dad so much.

"Oh, well, why don't you just come with us instead?" Chanyeol beams. "We're gonna buy stuff right after this little brat finishes her cake."

Baekhyun swears Mikyung just scanned him up and down.

"I'm not a brat!" she protests. Her brows even furrow just like his dad.

Baekhyun gulps. "No, it's really okay Yeol. I have stuff–"

"We won't take long. I promise. Mikyung would want you to come. Right, pumpkin?"

He makes sure to smile just a bit, just enough not to scare the little kid as she spares him one last glance before nodding.

"Okay then! Uncle Baekhyun can come~" he puts Mikyung down again and the little kid runs to the counter, giggling as she points at the strawberry shortcake on display.

The smaller didn't know how long he has been staying still until Mikyung pulls the hem of his shirt to grab his attention. "Hey, Uncle Baekhyun? Let's sit down."

He felt something weird the moment he grabs her tiny hand to sit down. His knees weaken when he realizes that this is really Chanyeol's daughter he is holding. _His Chanyeol_.

Mikyung sits down so prettily after she puts Bunbun beside her, brushing her hair away from her face, and smiles widely at him. Baekhyun melted at the sight. His worries went away just like that and he smiles back at her.

Chanyeol comes back with two slices of strawberry shortcake. Baekhyun gets confused for a second since he knows the taller is not a fan of anything strawberry. Surprisingly, the other plate is placed front of him.

"I hope you're not cutting down on sugar, Baek."

He learns that he still can't say no to Chanyeol. Things really never change at all.

━━☾━━

May 15, 2011

_Baekhyun: babe, where did you buy that strawberry shortcake? i think i have diabetes now_

_Chanyeol: it's on that new coffee shop downtown. is it too sweet? :((_

_Baekhyun: a bit, but you're the sweetest. thank you :3_

_Chanyeol: you know i know how much you love strawberries right? let me spoil u sometimes, and you just finished the exams!_

_Baekhyun: you ALWAYS spoil me_

_Chanyeol: bcs i love you_

━━☾━━

He should've known that wasn't the last time he would see Chanyeol and Mikyung. The moment the little girl knew that he also loves strawberries as much as she does, the way she held his hand as Chanyeol was busy going through their grocery list, until he got off their car and Mikyung tells him 'see you tomorrow Uncle Baek' with the sweetest smile, he knows he's gonna stick around for quite some time.

And then there’s Chanyeol, who thanked him for the hundredth time and waved goodbye with that handsome smirk. The one that Baekhyun remembers whenever Chanyeol would drop him off after their dates.

_Those good old days._

After finishing off his dishes used for the night, Baekhyun would usually go into his haven, a corner of his room where his PC is located, and play games non stop until the wee hours of the morning. He does this every weekend and it makes him feel recharged. No one to disturb him, no one to talk to, nothing to worry about. But he found himself going through his phone again, clicking Chanyeol’s name and carefully placing his thumb in the right place so he would not accidentally send something. He goes back to the year 2010 and reads every bit. It’s a forbidden place, he is aware, but it was one lonely, rainy afternoon when he saw that one post of Chanyeol who just finished his hike. It was a beautiful sunset view in his back and it just triggered something in him. He wasn’t supposed to do it but he just found himself in Chanyeol’s messages, his last message dated a year ago, greeting him a simple happy new year.

His heart went haywire when Chanyeol still remembered his favorite dessert even seven years had already passed but after reading some of their conversations, he realizes that it’s just the typical Park Chanyeol. The one that takes note of everything you like even if you don’t tell him about it. It’s endearing, really, but it’s one of the traits he loved about Chanyeol among hundreds.

Baekhyun realizes that he’s been smiling at nothing for a while now. He’s out of it and almost punches himself. He throws the phone at the bed and he follows right after, burrowing his head into the pillow and groans. What kind of an almost 30-year-old, acting like a hormonal teenager is he? This isn’t right. _Jesus_ , he has a child. He has a wife somewhere. _Oh, God. What am I even doing?_

While a lot of questions pop out of his head, his phone rings, making him groan in frustration again. He reaches for it blindly and sits up. “What is it this time, Sehun?”

_“Uhh, is it a bad time, Baek?”_

He freezes at the deep, confused voice. “Ch-Chanyeol?”

He laughs nervously. This dork. “ _I’m sorry if I bothered you–"_

“No, y-you didn’t!” He rustles off the bed in a rush. As he stands up his big toe collided the leg of his chair. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He tries not to scream in pain.

“ _Oh, really? W-well okay,_ ” Chanyeol sounded skeptical, a bit taken aback by cutting him off. “ _I just want to thank you again, for accompanying us at the grocery. Mikyung really had a great time with you._ ”

Baekhyun almost cries in pain as he squeezes his toe, hoping to soothe it a little. He just prays his toenail didn't come off. “Y-yeah, don’t mention it. I had a g-great time too.”

“ _Are you okay? I mean—"_

“ _Dad is that uncle Baek?!_ ” Baekhyun hears Mikyung in the background. “ _I wanna talk!_ ”

The smaller hears her squealing in excitement and Chanyeol warns her to be patient but he guesses her dad can’t win over her child's cuteness when he hears an excited “ _Uncle Baek!_ ” on the line.

“Hello, Mikyung.” he greets.

“ _Uncle Baek, I’m gonna bake strawberry cupcakes tomorrow!_ ”

“Oh really? That’s great!” His toe hurts less now. Maybe Mikyung’s cute voice getting all excited over baking helped divert his attention. “ _Will you help me? Because Daddy is too messy I hate it._ ”

He silently coos as he imagines her pout. How can he even refuse that? “Uhh, okay then. If that’s what you want.”

“ _Really?? Okay!_ ” she gushed. Mikyung surely is a spoiled child. 

He hears Chanyeol sigh. “ _I’m sorry about that, she can be irresistible sometimes._ ”

Baekhyun laughs at that. _Just like you_ , he wants to say. “It’s okay, I get it.”

“ _It’s not that I’m messy,_ ” he implied. “ _I just don’t want her to put too much icing. She’s had too much sugar lately, I can’t keep up._ ”

They both laugh for a while, remembering how hyperactive Mikyung was earlier in the grocery, and Chanyeol had to push the cart a bit faster so he can catch up with his little girl. Baekhyun really found it endearing, since the grocery wasn’t that big for her to get lost.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then, Yeol.”

"What is that? I didn't know you bake that bad."

Baekhyun glares at Sehun, but that doesn't stop the younger to take the box away and open it wider, revealing 4 pieces of cute strawberry cupcakes with white icing and too many sprinkles. He mayhaps sneaked in just a bit of white chocolate chips on top because Mikyung’s been eyeing it. They kept it a secret from Chanyeol who is busy fixing something in her room. And as expected, it’s too much sugar but Mikyung loved it a lot.

Seeing her twinkling eyes and wide smile is so priceless. His heart almost burst at the sight.

It looks like a total mess but the cupcake itself is decent. He already sees potential in her, too engrossed at how she mixes the ingredients altogether while explaining to Baekhyun. She is really a joy.

"Because a kid made it, dumbass."

"Oh, really? Your niece and nephew are surely growing too fast."

Baekhyun gulps. “Mikyung made them."

Sehun continues to clean off the box with his finger and licks it clean. He acts like a child sometimes. A total 360 to the Louis Vuitton suit he's wearing right now. "Who's Mikyung?"

"Chanyeol's daughter."

If Sehun is drinking something right now he would sputter it directly in his face. “Did you just say Chanyeol’s daughter?” he gasped, the icing still on his finger waiting to be licked.

He nods. He was already mentally prepared before going to the office with the box of cupcakes in his hand. He knows that Sehun is that type of friend who would be very supportive, isn’t judgmental with your choices, but why does he feel so nervous? Baekhyun expects him to laugh, tell him that he’s never met anyone as dumb as Baekhyun. But the smaller isn’t even seeing any amusement in Sehun's face right now and that made him more anxious than ever. 

“So you’re hanging out around Chanyeol and his daughter now?"

He lowers his head and sighs aloud. He really doesn’t know how to start with this. “S-something like that?”

Sehun still stares at him, the box of cupcakes forgotten in front of them. “What are you doing?”

What is he doing? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t fucking know. How should he explain that he tried his best to not cross paths with Chanyeol ever again but I don’t know, fate doesn’t allow that to happen apparently since he had to see him in that damned coffee shop where he bought that strawberry shortcake for his birthday years ago–with his adorable daughter. And what, fate really had other plans, doesn’t she? Like his initial plan to go to the grocery alone but he ended up being with Chanyeol and Mikyung. He had to see how Chanyeol spoils his daughter, how cutely Chanyeol gives in to everything that his little girl wants. And when he thought it would be over, Mikyung had to invite him over their house just to bake some over-sweetened cupcakes. All these because he just can’t say no to Chanyeol, and now he’s beginning to be drawn to his daughter. It’s fucked up. One doesn’t just stick around with his ex and his daughter like that.

“I’m fucked up. I don’t know I just—"

“It’s only fucked up when you’re still in love,” Sehun mutters. His hand leans on the table, now fully focused on the smaller. Times like this is when he sees a more mature side of his friend. He’s thankful he has Sehun, not that he has that many friends anyway. “Are you? Still?

Baekhyun just blankly stares at the cupcakes, the icing now a bit melted. He knows the answer to that of course. That was the reason why he went to that bar that night even if Chanyeol didn’t even tell him a single thing about coming home. He wanted answers, and he got that the moment Chanyeol walked into the bar that night.

Sehun knew what the silence meant, much to Baekhyun’s knowledge. And he was thankful for it since he’s not ready saying it out loud. It just sounds... dumb. It was already seven years. A lot has changed. He doesn’t want to be the one that’s still stuck in the past.

“But Baek–“

“Yeah, he has a family, I know. I just–” his grip on the edge of the table loosens. What is a better excuse for wanting to see your ex that unfortunately, you are still in love with? “It’s hard. He’s not a stranger to me, Sehun.”

The younger only sighs. If Baekhyun were in his place right now he’d be disappointed in his self too. It’s frustrating but love makes you do stupid things sometimes.

He felt his sweaty hand being held by his friend. “I am not going to tell you to stop. You know what to do anyway. I hope.”

And with that Baekhyun is left alone in his office again, the box of cupcakes completely forgotten.

Days turned into weeks that Baekhyun found himself always around Chanyeol and Mikyung. After his work, the latter would always call him over to their home, and Mikyung would always ask him to watch Barbie movies, in which Baekhyun would happily comply. Chanyeol, on the other hand, would make them popcorn or pancakes, whichever his daughter prefers. Sometimes he would join them, sometimes he’d be out meeting potential clients who have houses in the US. 

It was hard. Especially when Chanyeol would make small talks with him, about his work and how Sehun ended up at the same workplace as him. He also learns that Chanyeol is still working at that dream company of his.Those were healthy conversations, no mentions of the past, and all that and he’s thankful for it. But he just can’t stand at how Chanyeol looks at him like stars shine out of his eyes. He tries not to dwell on it much so his heart would stop beating so fast it’s gonna jump out at any second. Mikyung though, since she’s always hungry for attention, she tends to take his uncle Baek away and tell his dad to mind his own business. Chanyeol can’t even refuse.

On some weekends, he would take out Mikyung for a walk in the park or the nearby playground. Chanyeol got stuff to do left in their newly purchased house and he barely comes along, but if he does, Baekhyun tries to be a feet apart away from them and tries to avoid Chanyeol's eyes as much as possible. He also ignores it when he feels that Chanyeol is shooting daggers at his back when he is pushing Mikyung to swing.

“That’s your definition of me-time now?” Baekhyun teases when he catches the taller doing Mikyung's laundry after fixing her room.

“I guess that’s what fatherhood does to me.” Chanyeol laughs. The smaller can’t help but be amazed at how much Chanyeol has grown. The Park Chanyeol seven years ago would be alone with his guitar for his me-time. If the taller meets this version of himself self he would surely laugh at him, because Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would never imagine this kind of future.

Baekhyun did though. He pictured Chanyeol carrying a baby in his lanky arms and a pencil on his big ear as he sings it to sleep. It was a heartwarming dream of his, just the three of them in their small, cozy home.

And that was when Chanyeol supported him of his idea of adopting a baby. He remembers Chanyeol saying that he wouldn't want it any other way, and that made Baekhyun happy. But that was years ago. That dream is now buried somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind.

━━☾━━

October 7, 2011

_Baekhyun: what’s wrong with kids? they r cute!_

_Chanyeol: u know i can’t really imagine myself with kids, right?_

_Baekhyun: yeah i know i know_

_Baekhyun: but you’ll want one sooner or later_

_Chanyeol: i don't know. do you want one now?_

_Baekhyun: NO!_

_Baekhyun: in the future i mean. after we graduate and get stable jobs!_

_Chanyeol: ok._

_Baekhyun: O____O_

_Chanyeol: if ever you want one we can always adopt_

_Chanyeol: only!! if you want_

_Baekhyun: ur making me cry_

_Chanyeol: ugh the things i do for you_

_Chanyeol: i love u so much :((_

━━☾━━

“Uncle Baek!”

He was disturbed from his reverie when Mikyung kept shaking the collar of his shirt. “Uncle Baek!”

“O-oh, I’m sorry, Kyungie. Are you thirsty?” He hurriedly pulls out the pink tumbler from her favorite Minnie bag and opens it. While she’s drinking, Baekhyun wipes off her sweat from too much playing in the slides.

“Be careful when sliding, Kyungie. Your dad will kill me if you get scratches.”

The anxiety in Chanyeol’s eyes flashes in Baekhyun’s head again. He might not be vocal about it but Baekhyun knows how afraid Chanyeol is if his eyes spend a second away from Mikyung while she’s playing. It’s a normal instinct for a father, but Baekhyun just found it quite endearing. And so, he tries his very best to keep an eye on her all of the time.

“You’re like daddy, uncle Baek.”

Baekhyun pauses. “What?”

“You’re like daddy sometimes. He stares so far away and when I call him he doesn’t answer me.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. “Why do you think your dad is like that?”

“I don’t know. But daddy said I should be a good girl so he’ll be happy!” She says giddily. “Mikyung is a good girl so that makes him happy!” She threw her hands in the air in victory. Baekhyun can’t help but to laugh at her, as the water drops down her chin.

“Yes, yes. Mikyungie is a good girl. Now, let Uncle Baek wipe your mouth.”

The little girl went back to the slides as soon as Baekhyun finished wiping the sweat from her back. He sees how she interacts with the other kids and just like her daddy, she is born to be a social butterfly. It would be nice if she gets to meet her niece and nephew, he bets they would the best of friends. Not to mention she’s very observant. Which means, Baekhyun should be extra careful from now on.

It was already late in the afternoon when they came back to Parks’ home. Mikyung was too tired to walk and Baekhyun teased her for playing too much. But in the end, Baekhyun offered her a piggy back ride and she was just too happy to comply.

“Amazing~~ it’s like daddy’s back! So wide~” she says in amusement. “But daddy is a bit taller, though.”

“Do you want to walk again, young lady?” He teased her again and Mikyung squeals as she holds onto Baekhyun’s neck tighter when he jokingly tries to drop her from his back.

She was rambling about her playmates as they walked home and Baekhyun tries to keep up with how fast and eager she talks about them. She’s very much like Chanyeol who also gets really excited talking about his day. Back in the day, Baekhyun just half listens to everything he say, and a half busy adoring his smile and eyes twinkling.

“What movie does Mikyung want to watch when we get home?” he asks when they are already halfway towards her home. He doesn’t get any response though and he felt his shoulder got heavier.

He chuckles in realization. “Ah, you must be so tired Kyungie...”

When they finally arrived, he knocked on the door and a mop of messy hair greeted him. A groggy Chanyeol appears with a phone in his hand. “Oh my god, she fell asleep?!”

They went inside the living room. The taller's worried eyes didn’t went pass Baekhyun as he hurriedly gets her daughter from his back. The taller gasps when a string of drool drips to Baekhyun’s shirt from her chin.

“Oh no... I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.” Mikyung squirms when she felt she was being carried her dad but she remained asleep, now hugging Chanyeol’s neck. “Your shirt...”

Baekhyun just shrugs him off as he puts down her Minnie bag at the coffee table. “It’s okay, Yeol. She played a lot earlier. She’s really tired.” He chuckles. He took some tissues at the dining table and started to wipe off Mikyung’s drool in his shirt.

Chanyeol laughs shyly but later looks at him in relief. Mikyung is now sound asleep on his shoulder. “Stay for dinner, please?”

Baekhyun is about to say no. He never stayed for dinner, and it’s not like Chanyeol always asked him to anyway. Sometimes when he tells Chanyeol that he’s heading home, the taller just nods and rubs his nape, his eyes looking anywhere but him. He does this when he’s unsure of something. Baekhyun doesn’t question it though, he just stays true to his word and bids goodbye to them both. He also ignores the feeling of eyes lingering in his back as he sees his way out.

And even though he is itching to say no, he always had a weak heart for Chanyeol’s pleading eyes.

“Okay.”

“Damn, she must’ve enjoyed too much. She’s asleep as a rock.” Chanyeol wondered as he comes out of Mikyung’s room. When he excused himself earlier so she could tuck Mikyung to bed, Baekhyun took this chance to rummage through the taller’s food storage and try to cook something decent for him.

“Here, I got you a– whoa, wait. What are you doing?” 

He whips his head to Chanyeol’s direction. “U-Uh, cooking?” He says timidly as he waves the green onions in the air. Good thing Chanyeol had enough ingredients in his fridge, he gets to cook his favorite braised beef stew.

“You should’ve not even bothered. I invited you to dinner.”

Baekhyun shrugs him off yet again as he prepares the knife and the chopping board.

“Just let me help you with that. Oh, and here–" he was then handed a plain white shirt. “Just to make sure her drool doesn’t stick on your shoulder.”

He was hesitant at first but later laughs it off as he hands the knife at Chanyeol, getting the shirt in exchange. “Since you insist.”

The smaller was dumbfounded for a second as he holds the shirt in his hand. Is he seriously supposed to change right here, right now?

Chanyeol then stares at him in confusion. “What is it? Something wrong?”

Baekhyun gulps. He really doesn’t want to be dramatic over a change of shirt. They are both men for fuck’s sake, and it’s not like Chanyeol hasn’t seen his upper body before. “N-nothing.”

And just like that he abruptly takes off his shirt and changes it to Chanyeol’s. He was just silently hoping the other didn’t see that flab of fat in his tummy.

As expected, the shirt almost swallowed him whole. He can feel the heat creep up to his face when he caught a whiff of Chanyeol’s scent. Nevertheless, it feels really comfortable... and nostalgic.

They work in peace. At first, they even bickered who’s going to chop the vegetables, but in the end, Baekhyun lets him, too tired to even insist. And knowing Chanyeol, he loves cooking.

Later on, the taller decided to make his own Tteokboki, which he learned in his college days. The taller would always make it every week for him before and it instantly became the smaller's favorite. It was one–no, it’s the best Tteokboki he ever tasted. Chanyeol even taught him the recipe but every time he would attempt to make it, it just doesn’t work. It’s not and will never be the same. Until tonight, he ignores all the butterflies in his stomach when Chanyeol handed him a spoonful to taste.

He ended up preparing the table when Chanyeol was done with his Tteokboki. This eerily looks like a date night to him so he went to ask Chanyeol if Auntie is around so she can join them, but he said she’s just around whenever he calls her in.

So that leaves the two of them alone for the night. _Great_.

“Is wine fine with you? I have soju but I really don’t want to get drunk tonight, since you know, Mikyungie...”

“No, it’s okay. Wine is fine.” He nervously smiles. He can only hope he doesn’t drink the whole bottle for tonight. 

Fortunately, they were too immersed in eating. Baekhyun was too hungry to even praise Chanyeol with cooking his favorite Tteokboki. It’s just too good that waves of nostalgia come rushing back in.

“I forgot how good this is.” He says as he munches on kimchi.

“I remember I used to make you that every week. Extra spicy.” Chanyeol snickers. “You’d finish the whole bowl in a day.”

 _So he remembers_ , the smaller blushes in thought. “Hey, it was a small bowl! That’s because you always separate yours. You don’t like it too spicy anyway!” He retorts, not missing Chanyeol’s teasing smile.

“Just admit it, you love everything I cook.”

“Don’t be too full of yourself, Park.”

“But did I lie?”

They kept on teasing each other. With wine making it worse. It was just like their usual date nights years ago, nothing too much and just enjoying each other’s company. Almost like they never parted ways. Baekhyun relishes this moment and tries not to overthink, even just for tonight.

It took clean plates, almost finished Tteokboki dish, and a half-empty bottle of wine when Baekhyun realized he should’ve shut his mouth.

“Mikyung’s mom is so lucky. Your wife must be so proud of you.”

It was a mistake when he meets Chanyeol’s eyes. The taller looks at him weirdly. He had an elbow on the table, propping up his chin.

“ _Wife?_ ” He snorts like it’s the most absurd thing he ever heard.

Baekhyun was stunned for a moment. Did he say something wrong? He wants to ask again but realizing that he can’t handle his alcohol well tonight, he tries to shut his mouth. God knows what he could blurt out right then and there.

"Do you see me wearing a wedding ring?"

 _Oh_.

He looks at the walls instead and takes more sips of wine. Anything just to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes.

Then the taller clears his throat. “I wasn’t supposed to tell this to people but… I really don't trust anyone but you."

And now Baekhyun is all ears, the alcohol in him getting stronger. He settles both of his arms on the table and leans forward, too curious of what Chanyeol is about to say.

"So listen, and listen closely because this is the first and last time I am going to talk about it." he waves for Baekhyun to come closer than he is now. So instead of being in front of the taller, he dragged his seat beside him and propped his elbow on the table, propping his chin. _Too close_. His other hand is on his glass, the wine in it still untouched. It looks like Chanyeol is gonna reveal something so confidential, that he even demanded Baekhyun to be close to him as if someone else is gonna hear. 

“I met Mikyung’s mom in a bar just around town.” He starts, refilling his glass with more wine. He actually thought it was gonna be one of his silly stories back at his home, so Baekhyun is clearly not expecting this one. Even if he's not ready to hear this, he tries his best to pay attention. He takes another sip of his glass of wine. It was a bit bitter for his taste–just like what he is feeling right now.

“I was about to meet a friend who’s offering me a client but he didn’t show up and I just decided to get enjoy myself you know, get drunk and all, because why not.” He adds while he swirls his glass.

“I just saw her in the dancefloor dancing like there's no tomorrow. She was really pretty. So I came up to her, fuck, I was really drunk back then." he laughs as he reminisces while Baekhyun just smiles, imagining a drunk Chanyeol on the dancefloor. He doesn't do that often so he guesses that could be a sight to hold.

"I came up to her and the next thing I know we're back at my apartment and…" another sip. "Oh, the funny thing is that I was a bit struggling at my English back then but it turned out she’s Korean too.” He laughs. Baekhyun at this point is still trying to listen even though the way Chanyeol is talking about his past seemed like he really had fun, and it just kills him. But who is he to judge, right? His hands are turning cold now, and so he finishes what's left of his glass, the bitterness lingering in his throat. Chanyeol then pours him another one.

“Then the next day I woke up she’s gone. I didn’t even get to know her name. So, I thought it was just a typical one night stand.” he says, eyes fixed on the table.

"Then three months after I didn’t expect her to show up at my door, holding a sonogram. I almost forgot her face, but the white scar in her cheek gave it away."

Baekhyun gasps. "You mean—"

“I thought I was dreaming, Baek." Chanyeol added."It was so early in the morning and I was greeted by a girl who I barely remember and a sonogram on my face. She said it’s mine. And my first instinct was to question it of course. I mean, we met at a bar. What am I supposed to think?”

He doesn't even know what to say to that. There is just too much going on and Baekhyun just didn't expect any of this. He just looked at Chanyeol who gulped down the remaining of his glass, waiting for him to say something further.

“Then she just said, ‘I’m gonna get rid of it.’ and what I felt became worse. She didn't even let me speak first." he chuckles. Baekhyun just wants to throw up now. "I stared at the sonogram for too long, still wondering if that little pea is my baby. But, mine or not, I just can’t imagine it to be gone just like that. I just can’t. And all I said was ‘ _why_?’”

An aura of sadness just loomed over Chanyeol, and until now Baekhyun can't seem to say anything after everything the taller had said so far. He couldn't sink it in. He just can't. 

So he patiently waits as Chanyeol poured himself another glass.

“She's a waitress at the diner. She said she has no money to raise it on her own. Her job isn't stable like that. And most of all, she’s not ready to be a mom. Though I still saw a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, I took that as an opportunity to assure her. Mine or not I am going to make her keep it. I’ll do everything. Then she just cried, right then and there.”

Chanyeol's giggle is too gloomy that it pierces through his heart. He is just too selfless, even in the worst situations. But that's what made him fall in love anyway, aside from the goofy person that he is.

“She eventually agreed to everything and I let her stay in my apartment until she gives birth,” he adds.

“Everything happened so fast, you know? It was a struggle at first. I made her stop smoking and drinking alcohol in her early stage of pregnancy. Good thing the baby is fine though." he says giddily. "But even if she’s a bit of pain in the ass, she’s really kind."

Of course, Chanyeol could see the good in everything.

“It wasn't a year yet when I landed a job at my dream company that time, but I managed to find another side job at the primary school and the diner to fulfill her and the baby’s needs. It was really hard. There are times I couldn’t come home. She was in her 7th month when the company gave me a raise, so I dropped the other two to work full time there.”

It was 2 years ago when Chanyeol told him that he's fine working on his job, but little did he know it was only the start of his hardest years, and Baekhyun didn't know anything about it. Even if they seldom talk for years now, he could've been there for Chanyeol. Virtually at least. Just when he thought he knew everything, there will always be something he'd be clueless about.

“So the deal was after she gives birth, she leaves. The baby will stay with me. That’s it.”

"B-but, didn't she want to be around for Mikyung?" That explains his confusion about why there was never a sign of a woman in the household, even Mikyung never mentioned a mom anywhere. He was already in doubt at first but he never pried.

Chanyeol offers him the bottle but he refused. He already feels a bit dizzy, whether it's from the alcohol or not, and he hasn't touched the remaining of the glass that Chanyeol poured for him yet.

"She... well she had dreams, Baek. She wanted to travel the world, meet people and stuff. She can’t really commit herself to be a mother. Who am I to stop her?” the taller just shrugged.

 _But what about you? You had dreams too, even bigger ones._ Baekhyun wanted to ask but he knows where that will lead them, so he just purses his lips as he continues to listen. Now is not the time, yet.

“When she finally gave birth to Mikyung, I immediately can tell she’s really my daughter. The ears and shape of eyes gave it away." He laughs, his eyes darting to Mikyung's baby picture hanging on the wall. She was wearing a gray bunny jumpsuit in it and Baekhyun thinks she just turned 1 in that picture. Really adorable.

“She stayed at the hospital for two days and then left. It wasn’t dramatic as I imagined it to be. I thought she was going to change her mind and take Mikyung away, or even stay and be a mom like she should, but nothing. She just kissed her forehead, and told me I would be a great dad.”

 _Indeed he is a great a dad._ Even though Chanyeol always voiced out before how he can't imagine himself as a father, the smaller knew deep inside that he would make an amazing dad someday. Though he can be very intimidating at first glance, he was always the gentle and loving kind out of them both. He always whined about how he wanted a puppy but Baekhyun always refused, telling him that they had only enough and they don't really have the time to raise it yet. How he would be the strict one when it comes to his baby cousins but the taller would always spoil them with sweets.

So it really baffled Baekhyun before how Chanyeol always told him that he can't really see himself being a dad when Baekhyun saw paternal instincts in him. Maybe coming across that particular conversation of them made him realize why.

“I don't want to be a great dad. I wanted to be the perfect dad for Mikyung.”

He wonders if they didn't break up seven years ago, what would be they like now? He shrugs off that thought. He can't bring up the past again anyway.

So he asks him bravely, “Did you ever love her, Mikyung's mom?"

And with that, Chanyeol looks at him again, his brows furrowed. “No.”

Maybe it was just the alcohol, but there is something in Chanyeol's eyes that made Baekhyun squirm like he wanted to get lost in those eyes again. It was like the way Chanyeol stares at him at some random times before, and he would say the cheesiest lines on earth whenever he gets called out.

He missed that so much.

Baekhyun gulped the remaining wine he had in his glass as Chanyeol added, “I've never loved anyone else after I held Mikyung in my arms."

It felt like something heavy in Baekhyun's shoulders is now removed. But instead of feeling relieved, he felt… awful.

“W-why didn’t you tell me before?”

Chanyeol finishes the remaining wine in bottle in one down. “I never really told anyone aside from Yoora and mom. I guess I wasn’t that ready yet. I resigned at my job at that time. It was really hard. I feel like Mikyung needs my time more than ever. It’s just the two of us after all. But I got rehired, so it's all good.”

Baekhyun felt the pang in his heart. At that time, he was already working in his job at the advertising company that he's been dreaming to work at for a long time. Chanyeol had to give up his dream job, while Baekhyun already was pursuing what he really wanted. But he guesses Chanyeol is blessed, after all. 

“I didn’t know any of this. I didn’t know you had to go through all that. I’m–"

But Chanyeol interrupts him, he can already tell the taller is a bit tipsy now with the way he blushes and his voice gets a bit higher. What he said though left him a lot of questions as he volunteered to wash the dishes.

“There are still a lot of things you don’t know about me, Byun.”

“Well, this is me.”

Chanyeol insisted to bring Baekhyun home, they even argued for good 5 minutes since Baekhyun knew he was already a bit tipsy but knowing Chanyeol he can hold his alcohol very well, and he didn't even drink much. He can't even use Mikyung as a reason for him to stay since Auntie isn't leaving yet and she's willing to wait for Chanyeol to come home.

In the end, Chanyeol tells him that he's gonna buy Mikyung's cereal for tomorrow on his way home, so the smaller just gave up, realizing that Chanyeol will lay all excuses he had in mind just to get what he wants.

“Let me walk you to the door." Chanyeol is already unbuckling his seatbelt and goes out of the car before Baekhyun could respond.

"It’s okay. Really. Mikyung is at home.” Baekhyun refuses as Chanyeol opened the door of the car for him.

“It wouldn’t take long.”

At this point he just lets the taller do whatever he wants. He can never win over a persistent Chanyeol anyway.

But all of a sudden he felt nervous when they reached the front door. Chanyeol is just behind him and he doesn't really know what to say now except for a ' _good night_ '. The alcohol is really not helping at all too.

So he gathers all the strength he has left and turned around. And maybe that was his biggest mistake so far because Chanyeol is just standing there, wearing his fit black shirt and gray sweatpants with a disheveled hair.

He looks so… sinful.

“So... Uhm... I–"

He doesn’t realize he’s been staring at Chanyeol’s lips for too long. Those pink, plump lips that he used to kiss all day. There’s not a day that goes by that he’d dream if ever he could kiss those lips again. His heart is about to burst just by thinking about it. It really must be the alcohol. _Fuck, the alcohol is really making this worse._ He wasn’t supposed to think about that but every time Chanyeol is around he just blanks out. He wanted to tell him everything, but he can't bring himself to do it. He's too afraid and there are so many what-ifs going on in his head that he ignores it all whenever Chanyeol is around.

He had a choice to run away in the first place, even if fate was playing with them both, he knows he always had a choice.

Reading all those conversations they had for the five years that they were together made him realize that.

And so he chose to stay. He's going to change all the must have beens, the could have beens, the should have beens.

All he wants is just to love him. Love him again.

But now is not the time. The alcohol is still in his system and he doesn't want to do something that he'll regret in the morning.

So before he could stop himself from pulling Chanyeol down, he steps back until his hand finds the door handle and snaps himself back to reality.

“Uhm, g-goodnight, Chanyeol.”

He doesn’t wait for Chanyeol’s response as he turns around and keys in the passcode.

“Baekhyun?” His breathy voice made him stop his tracks. “Baek?”

 _Dear god_. He’s having goosebumps all over now. He does nothing but turn around so fast only to find Chanyeol so, so close to him.

Baekhyun wants to run, but his knees are too weak to do that. How can he even when the love of his life is right in front of him, and too close to his liking? He doesn’t dare to even look at his eyes because if he does, he knows there will be no more turning back.

In just a second, he felt Chanyeol’s finger on his chin, prompting him to look up. Then in just a blink of an eye, he felt those plump lips in his.

All hell breaks loose.

It’s like he is finally breathing again when Chanyeol _moved._ He returned the favor as Chanyeol’s hands made their way to his neck. He wanted _more_. And so he fucking gave more as his tongue asked for an entrance to Chanyeol’s mouth. His knees almost gave up when their tongues collided so he grips the taller’s arms hard, with Chanyeol not failing to catch him as his hand supported the smaller’s lower back part.

Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun bit his lip, a habit he picked up before when their kissing gets too heated. He knew how Chanyeol loved it.

Making out in front of his home was never an ideal place, to begin with. His neighbors could come out anytime and witness the scene, but he doesn’t even care. Not even a bit. It’s late at night, and this is Chanyeol he’s kissing. _His Chanyeol_.

He felt the taller’s hand travel down from his lower back and he shamelessly moans when Chanyeol cups his ass. He then snakes his arms around the taller’s neck to keep him close as their tongues danced with each other. He really, really missed this that he's about to cry.

He doesn’t count how long they were at it but Chanyeol was the first one to break the kiss. They catch their breaths as Chanyeol kept kissing his nose and anywhere his lips could land in his face.

“Ch-Chanyeol...”

“I have to go.” The taller says breathlessly. He kissed Baekhyun’s lips one more time before he bids good night and hurriedly went back to his car and drove off.

Baekhyun stood there dumbfounded. _Was that it? What was that? Why did he leave like that?_ The alcohol he consumed started to dissipate now and his knees finally gave up. His head throbs thinking about what just happened while he's currently on his knees outside of his apartment.

He grips the door handle for support and absentmindedly keyed in his passcode and went straight to his room. _Why did Chanyeol do that? Why did I do that?_ He kept on tossing and turning on his bed that night. The taste of Chanyeol’s lips still lingers in his mouth and he can’t help but feel the guilt, realizing what he did earlier. It hurts. It hurts _so bad_. How is he gonna face Chanyeol now? And Mikyung, how is he gonna face her knowing that he’s still in love with her father? _How is he so careless?_

He cried for hours until he fell asleep, only hoping that all of it was just a dream when he wakes up in the morning.

He is in love. He has always been. In the deepest corners of his heart, he knows he still does.

But if Chanyeol felt the same thing, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't leave Baekhyun hanging, crying like this.

He wants answers. _But will he ever get one?_

━━☾━━

December 19, 2011

_Chanyeol: hey babe check this out_

_Chanyeol: [image attached]_

_Chanyeol: its good, right?? not too big, not too small!_

_Chanyeol: just right for us 2 :)_

_Baekhyun: :O looks pretty! how much is it??_

_Chanyeol: dw about it we’ve saved enough for the first five months_

_Baekhyun: ur already planning the interior aren’t u_

_Baekhyun: looks like you’re lovin it alr_

_Chanyeol: tbh i can alr picture you in that couch in my hoodie ;)_

_Baekhyun: .... stop_

_Baekhyun: ok we’ll get it_

_Chanyeol: I LOVE YOU_

━━☾━━

It is going to be a busy week ahead for Baekhyun.

The company got one of the biggest clothing brand for the country and they only had a week to finalize everything after a month of working on this. And being the associate creative director, he cannot fuck this up– not when his boss kept asking him to revise presentations every two hours. People slacking in his team is not helping too, and he’s so close in lashing them out. He had the right to do so, but he has no time to go berserk. This is the biggest deal they had this year and he has to make sure everything is met within the deadline.

To say that he is stressed is an understatement. He might go bald at any moment now if he pulls his hair harder out of frustration.

But on a brighter note, this helped him to forget what happened that night. Sehun didn’t say anything and didn’t even send him judging glances when he saw his red eyes the next morning, and he’s thankful about it. He has no plans on talking about it with Sehun or even anyone else—aka Chanyeol—and it’s better off that way. He tries to think of it as a drunken memory, nothing more.

He’s on a lunch break with Sehun as he checks his phone for messages. One week has gone and still no signs from Chanyeol. His heart crushes as he remembers that night again. What if he regretted it? He seems like he does. Stupid, stupid Baekhyun. If only he didn’t turn around and restrained himself all of this awkwardness between them won’t exist. It was harder to reach out to him now.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Stop daydreaming about Chanyeol and eat your food.”

The smaller almost slaps himself. “I-I’m not.”

“Keep telling yourself that. If you want to call him, then do it.” Sehun finishes his salad and gives all the olives at Baekhyun’s plate.

“Could you stop doing that? Tell them not to put olives on your plate next time.” It was probably the 15th time he called Sehun out but the younger doesn’t even listen. He never does.

“Quit whining and call the love of your life.”

Before he could even rebut, Sehun stood up and walked off to his office.

“This brat,” he mutters, putting aside all the olives that the younger have thrown in his plate. He stares at his phone again, his thumb hovering on the call button. He thinks about it deeply, Chanyeol didn’t even bother to message him anything after what happened and now him trying to reach out just sounded desperate. What would he even tell Chanyeol in the first place? Well asking about Mikyung would be a good idea. She missed the little girl after all.

But before he could press the green button, one of his team comes and calls for him.

He hurriedly puts his phone into his pocket. Chanyeol's name forgotten.

It was past 8 in the evening and he’s still in his office, his team already went home and Sehun already bought him Chinese food for dinner before going home himself. The younger insisted to stay with him at first but Baekhyun refused since he knows Sehun has an upcoming pre-wedding shoot for next week and he needs to prepare the concept and finalize them. Baekhyun is still not close to finishing stuff and he's so frustrated that thinking of burning all of these to ashes would be a good idea. 

He's double checking all the designs and presentations for tomorrow when his phone rang. Irritated, he harshly pulled his phone out and answered in the fifth ring. "Sehun, I told you not to call me when–"

"Baekhyun. I-It's Mikyung."

He freezes. It was Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol? W-what–"

"Baek, M-Mikyung… she-she's…"

He's crying. He's crying and kept mentioning Mikyung. Baekhyun's blood runs cold. He gathers all his stuff and heads out of his office. "Yeol, breathe. Breathe with me. W-where are you?"

He hears Chanyeol breathe in the other line. He tries to calm him down as he runs to his car. His hands are shaking as he starts the engine and almost cries when he hears a group of people in the background. He puts his phone on loudspeaker and Chanyeol mutters a 'hurry, hospital' and that was enough for Baekhyun to rush out, ready to violate all the red lights on the way.

"Is there a Park Mikyung admitted here?"

The nurse looks up and sees a cold sweated Baekhyun, eyes full-blown as he waits for her answer. He got to the hospital 10 minutes after Chanyeol's call and he's thankful he had no road violations on the way even if he's almost overspeeding. Chanyeol's crying kept on ringing in his ear and he just wants to be here as soon as possible. All the deadlines be damned.

"Are you related to her?" the nurse says nonchalantly.

"Y-yes. I'm her uncle."

The nurse looks at him again with questioning eyes and finally says, "She's in Room 318."

He mutters a quick "thanks" and rushes to the elevator. He still doesn't know what happened to Mikyung and his nerves are all over the place. He continuously taps the elevator floor with his foot and he knows it irked the two people behind him, but he couldn't care less. As the elevator finally stopped on the 3rd floor, he rushed out and immediately sees room 318 at the end of the hallway.

He knocks softly and seconds after, Chanyeol greets him, looking like he had no sleep for days. His hair is disheveled, black circles around his eyes and lips chapped.

"Chanyeol?" he croaks. "What happened?"

"B-Baek, you're here." Chanyeol then cries as he reached and hugged him.

He sees Mikyung on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. The breath he's holding until he got here finally escaped his lungs in a quick sigh of relief.

"Baek…" Chanyeol is still crying in his shoulder and Baekhyun can't help but hug him tighter to comfort him as his hand caresses his back.

It scared him to hear and see Chanyeol like this.

"She had a febrile seizure. She wasn't feeling well for the past two days. Her fever was nowhere getting down and earlier this morning it just went up fast and I told her we should go to the hospital." When Chanyeol finally calmed down, they sat on the small couch beside her bed. Baekhyun kept a safe distance but made sure Chanyeol felt safe as he continues to caress his back. "But she kept on refusing and telling me that she wants to see you."

Baekhyun is surprised at first but later on, got mad with himself. He didn't even bother to text or call him to check on Mikyung even just for a minute. He should've done it when he had a little break. Why is he so _stupid_?

He stood up and held Mikyung's hand. He really felt bad. He should've put all the guilt and doubt he felt behind.

"Oh no, Mikyungie. I'm sorry Uncle Baek wasn't around." He whispers enough for Mikyung to hear. He can't help but tear up, if he was there for her then maybe he could've done something that can make her feel better.

"She convulsed at around 7 in the evening." Chanyeol's voice shakes. "I-I was… so s-scared. This is the first time it happened and I just–"

Chanyeol must have been scared to death. Knowing that he was alone at that time and he had to deal with this all by himself must have been almost traumatic for him.

"It's okay, Yeol. She's fine now," he says, hoping to ease Chanyeol. He probably hasn’t slept well too since Mikyung got sick so Baekhyun decided he’ll be staying for the night so Chanyeol can get the rest that he needs since the latter can't really call Auntie at this time because it's past 9 already. She has a schedule when to take care of Mikyung, and bothering her at his hour is the last thing on his mind since she has a family of her own.

On the other hand, Baekhyun already called one of his team to double-check the stuff he left back at the office, and thank God only a little of work was left, so he can fully trust them on that. If he decides to call in sick tomorrow, he just needs to prepare himself mentally and emotionally if his boss scolds him again. It’s their most important week after all.

But there's nothing more important than being here with Mikyung and Chanyeol. 

The little girl is still sleeping peacefully with Bunbun beside her. While he was fixing her blanket, he frowns seeing Chanyeol come in with a ramyeon cup in hand.

His brows furrowed, "Is that all you're gonna eat?"

Chanyeol nods. "I don't really have the appetite…"

Baekhyun doesn’t pry further. He can see the exhaustion in Chanyeol and seeing him eat something will somehow bring him relief.

The taller looks up at him, giving him a half-smile. _This is it,_ Baekhyun thinks. This is might not be the perfect time to open up but he doesn’t even know when is. He’s gonna swallow all the pride he has left for this.

He still stays in his place, just beside Mikyung’s bed, and he turns at Chanyeol who’s fidgeting the lid of his ramyeon, making a cone out of it.

It’s eerily quiet that it’s almost deafening. He gulps as, eyes still on the floor. _Fuck it_. “Y-Yeol, a-about that night, I-I’m—”

"Mikyung, baby, you're awake. Uncle Baekhyun is here now."

He quickly looks up and sees Mikyung stirred in her sleep and seconds later, she opened her eyes and scanned the area she's currently in. Chanyeol stands up and hurriedly went to his daughter.

He smiles at Mikyung who still tries to fully open her eyes. "Uncle Baek?”

"Uncle Baek…" Mikyung's hand reaches his own. "Uncle Baek.” He turned to look at Chanyeol who is now looking at him as well. They say nothing and Chanyeol's eyes soften as Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears.

“It’s okay, Uncle Baek is here...”

“She’s been throwing tantrums the last two days and she's looking for Uncle Baek," Chanyeol says as he settles on the other side of the bed, holding Mikyung’s other hand.

“I missed you, Uncle Baek,” Mikyung calls for him again and so he bends down so he can kiss her forehead. “Uncle Baek doesn't come to our house anymore. Am I too naughty, Uncle Baek? Don’t you like me anymore?”

He missed the little girl so bad as well and his heart crushes, it was a week that he didn't get to see Mikyung but she thought he was sick of her. If only he managed to call Chanyeol and talked to Mikyung, if only he just ignored what happened that night then maybe he could have known what Mikyung felt. He thought of how many times that he hovered his thumb over that call button on Chanyeol's name and ended up sleeping instead.

"No, no, don't say that. I missed you so much too, sweetie. Uncle Baek has just been so busy at work I didn't get to call you." He says while running his hand through Mikyung's hair.

The little girl just pouts at him. She then turns to look at her father and said," I thought daddy was lying again!"

Baekhyun didn't know what she meant by that but Chanyeol just laughs at her and called her a brat since her Uncle Baekhyun is already here.

They ended up laughing, and Baekhyun felt like home again after so long.

The doctor said she can be discharged by tomorrow morning so Chanyeol told Baekhyun that he can go home for the night. The smaller was skeptic at first, since he wanted to be with Mikyung but he realized that he can't really can't afford to skip work this week. Aside from his boss might kill him, he'd lose points for promotion. He can't bear imagining that.

So he had a pep talk with Mikyung, in which the little girl asked him to call her after he gets off from work so she'll feel much better soon.

And because Baekhyun can't really say no to her (how can you even say no to pouty lips while hiding behind her bunny plushie?), he agrees on a pinky promise.

"You'll be fine on your way home?" Chanyeol asks as he closes the door behind him slowly, careful not to wake up his daughter.

"Yeah, I'll just call you tomorrow then," he says, careful not to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

He was about to turn on his feet to leave but Chanyeol caught his wrist, causing them to face each other.

"W-wait. About th-that night–"

Baekhyun's brows furrowed. His heart was beating so fast but Chanyeol can't even look at him. He just stood there and started to fidget his fingers.

He's nervous.

"Can we just forget it?"

Baekhyun felt like he was poured with a bucket of ice and stones.

He can already tell that Chanyeol wanted to avoid speaking about what happened that night a week ago–and he understands, really. He didn't want to push it any further even if he wanted to talk about it, and he thought that maybe it's just better off that way. Act like it never happened. Even if it hurt Baekhyun he was willing to let it go. But he didn't expect it would hurt this much when Chanyeol said it himself–it hurt a lot when words came out from his mouth. So in response, he did nothing but nod and showed him a smile that looked like he just pursed his lips. He hurriedly left at that, afraid that he might burst out crying in front of his ex.

He's in his car for 10 minutes now, it's probably past midnight and he has to be in the office before 8 in the morning but he couldn't care less. He banged his head on the steering wheel as he cried his heart out.

_Can we just forget it?_

Why was it so easy for him to say those words like it was just a simple hello? Is he that meaningless to Chanyeol now? Was he that easy to forget? He felt unfair. It was so unfair because he's the only one stuck in the past. It felt like being slapped with the truth— that after everything he did in the past, there's no reason that Chanyeol will welcome him back in his life again as someone who he once dreamt of spending forever with. 

━━☾━━

October 17, 2012

_Baekhyun: Yeol, promise me you'll update me everyday_

_Baekhyun: like even if you know i'm asleep you can talk to me_

_Baekhyun: i'll read them in the morning_

_Baekhyun: why do you have to go :((((_

_Chanyeol: we talked about this :((((_

_Chanyeol: yes babe i promise to talk to you every minute of every day_

_Chanyeol: even if we're a million miles away_

_Baekhyun: stop quoting our song_

_Baekhyun: im gonna cry_

_Baekhyun: i love you and it will always be just you :((_

_Chanyeol: i know baby i love you too! so much!_

_Chanyeol: now are you done shitting_

_Chanyeol: come out and kiss me_

━━☾━━

The project was a success. They finally got the deal after a month of sweat and tears and now more and more clients are setting for appointments with them. Baekhyun is beyond ecstatic, it might be a really stressful year ahead for him but he is just grateful. The company is almost reaching its peak after all.

The pressure was unbearable too since his boss practically gives him everything to work on, he should be the best in it and never give him something to be disappointed about. Eyeing for the promotion is never easy–especially when your boss has all his eyes on you and no one else.

But amidst all that, he never forgot his pinky promise with Mikyung. For two weeks, he called Chanyeol every night just so he can talk to the little girl and tell her about his day. He didn't really have the time to drop by at their house just like what he's been doing for the past month because of his work–and obviously, he's not that ready to face Chanyeol yet, but talking to Mikyung is something that he looked forward to every day. It was comforting, and she's a breath of fresh air after a stressful day. She would tell him what movie she watched for the day, and how she would rather watch it with him than his dad who would fall asleep halfway through. Baekhyun would just laugh at her, reminiscing a Chanyeol who would always fall asleep in the middle of a movie that they watched for 50 times just because the smaller liked it.

Sometimes Chanyeol would send him Mikyung's selfies, trying out different filters, and some random stolen shots with her trying to help his dad cook, or playing at her room with her plushies. He would view them if he has time, cooing at how adorable she is. Sehun would send him weird looks but he blatantly ignores it as he sends his selfies with playful filters as well, just to amuse the little girl.

But he and Chanyeol never had a proper conversation after that night in the hospital even though they technically talk to each other every day. It was awkward as fuck, and it's not like he wants them to have one anyway. Enough is enough. But for the record, he would tell Baekhyun not to skip his lunch, to be careful when he's driving home, tell him good night _and_ good morning–and it just messes up his feelings a lot. He just kept reminding himself that Chanyeol only wanted to be a good friend to him, to care for him because he's been a really good uncle to Mikyung. Nothing more.

Oh, how Baekhyun loves and hates it at the same time.

It's finally Friday and he was just preparing dinner after talking to Mikyung about Frozen 2. His work does not finish on weekends too, but today is an exception since he worked late the past few days and finally, finally, he gets to rest.

A knock on his door startled him and he curses inwardly. This better be not Sehun because he really doesn't want to deal with his rants about his team and his clients on his side job. He just wants to have a peaceful evening to himself alone.

He takes a look at the peephole and his instincts didn't fail him as he sees pitch black. He opens it and a man wearing a cap, sweater and jeans greets him.

"What do you want, Sehun?"

"Oh, hi Baekhyun!"

He rolls his eyes as he makes way for the younger to come in. Sehun usually goes to his house on weekends if he's too lazy to party. They would play PUBG until the wee hours of the morning, watch random movies, or just listen to each other's rants. He learned that Sehun wasn't really the guy who'd want to commit despite guys and girls who are on their knees for him. He's too liberated for that.

To be honest, he never imagined that one day, Sehun would be sitting on his couch with a pint of ice cream in his hands and feet on the coffee table. In the past, the younger would snob him when Chanyeol brings him to their weekend gatherings. He was Chanyeol's football teammate, but Sehun claimed himself as his best friend when their whole high school deemed them as the golden duo.

They were inseparable, despite Chanyeol being two years older than him.

They never talked about it, but he can only imagine how jealous Sehun was when he learned about Baekhyun–the one who stole his best friend from him. 

But that was all in the past. They may have started on the wrong foot but he never imagined they would cross paths again after so many years. He found a company in Sehun. He's been kind and understanding with Baekhyun after seeing him broke down so many times.

He's reliable and that's really important to Baekhyun.

"Earth to Byun? Are you daydreaming about Chanyeol again?"

"No, asshole. Why are you here anyway? I thought you're out partying since you left early back at the office."

Baekhyun made enough bulgogi for tonight, so he takes out another plate for Sehun since he knows the younger loves his bulgogi.

"I was lazy. And I want to have quality time with my future boss."

He almost hit him with the ladle he is holding.

"Shut up and eat your food, and put the ice cream back at the fridge. You are literally consuming all the food I have in stock whenever you come by."

As a sign of gratitude, Sehun would always wash the plates for him and Baekhyun would always praise him on how much he's grown. The younger rolls his eyes at that but Baekhyun can tell that he loves it whenever he gives Sehun praises, whether it's on work or something else, because he does his work better than ever.

It's past 10 and they are now watching some random sci-fi movie on Netflix that Sehun chose. They are both on the other ends of the couch and the younger is massaging the smaller's feet lazily while their eyes are fixed on the screen.

"Do you still want some ice cream, Sehunnie?"

With the mention of food, the younger's eyes suddenly light up. _Such a kid._

Baekhyun comes back with the pint of ice cream and a glass of water for himself. He doesn't tell Sehun that he really intended to buy the choco-chip mint one, because it's the younger's favorite.

"For real though, I don't know why you hated me before. I've been really good to you. I even think I spoil you too much."

"That's because I was in love with Chanyeol."

He choked on the water that he's been drinking, spluttering some on Sehun's face. He turned beet red from embarrassment as he profusely apologized at the younger, his shirt used to wipe off the wetness he caused.

"Oh God, Baekhyun, are you angry at me or something?"

"N-no, you idiot! Why would you tell me that?!" he blurted out. 3 years of them being friends and he knew this just now?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Baekhyun asks once again, the TV now forgotten.

A sly smile formed on Sehun's face. "That's because you never asked."

And now it finally made sense. He would barely acknowledge him before and his eyes would turn all icy when they meet, and how it would soften up whenever Chanyeol spoke. He thought he was the problem, but all along, it was Sehun's unrequited feelings.

"Everything was doing well until you came along. All he talked about was you. He loved you so damn much, you know." Sehun stated like it was the damn facts from a history book.

"You guys were like the perfect epitome of Rick Astley's Together Forever. I thought you'll never gonna break up."

He laughs at the dramatic comparison. He thought so too.

"I'm sorry." that was all Baekhyun had to say. Sehun was probably too hurt seeing Chanyeol love someone else before. They were the golden duo after all.

"It was in the past, Baek. He loved you. _It was love at first sight_. I guess the bitterness in me just didn't accept the fact that he will never look at me the same way. But I saw how happy he was back then. So don't say sorry. I was an immature brat."

Baekhyun can't help but cry after Sehun pointed it out again. Chanyeol loved him. And all he did was to turn it into waste just because he made the worst decisions.

He felt Sehun's hand on his back as he buried his face on his hands. He cried so hard, hoping to ease the pain that he's feeling for weeks now.

The younger hugged him as he tries to calm him down. They sat back down again on the couch, the movie now only a background noise to his crying.

"It's okay. Let it all out, Baek. Cry it all out."

He's tired. Really, really tired. He's been crying ever since Chanyeol went home. The feelings that he thought would just go away if only he didn't give in, but he did anyway. At this point, he is already losing and he just can't deal with it.

"I've always wondered why it never worked out with anyone else. I kept on looking for him in people, and I just–"

Baekhyun took a deep breath. Being here tonight with Sehun made him feel like he's not alone at times like this–that it's okay to feel weak.

"All these years I thought he didn't do enough to make me stay. I wasn't fair to him."

He didn't even know what came to him but he just found himself back reading their old conversations one night. It was all too painful to read, how their first year apart broke them. Their calls lasted for minutes from hours, from talking every day to just twice a week, and messages left on read. It frustrated Baekhyun how Chanyeol would always apologize because he was _busy_ and the latter understood but later on, he just didn't buy it anymore. But Chanyeol was always true to his word, he loved Baekhyun, so he made up for his shortcomings.

And to this day Baekhyun can't forgive himself because he didn't do his part. He was the one who didn't do enough.

"I was the selfish one. I worked so hard to get into the company, I diverted my attention in useless things that I had less time to talk to him, and it just wasn't working anymore. We always fought."

Sehun didn't say anything to that. All he knows is that they've been always in love with each other since they were freshmen in college, but he didn't expect they would break up. They loved each other so much. _What went wrong?_

"We were together for five years, Sehun. I can't believe how selfish I had become. I refused all his calls, his messages. It scared me when I realized how much I wanted him all to myself and I just– I can't do that to him. I needed to let go."

"But life there wasn't good to him, Baek."

"THAT'S WHY I HATE MYSELF FOR THINKING THAT!" He snarled. "I hate myself for letting him go when all he did was to love me."

Silence engulfed the room. The TV was long turned off, and Sehun can only hear Baekhyun's sniffles.

"What are you gonna do now? They will be leaving in a week, Baek."

He sighs exasperatedly. He doesn't fucking know, to be honest. He wanted to be a part of his life again, especially now with Mikyung. He loved the child as much as he loved Chanyeol. He wanted to do everything, risk everything for him to take him back. But how can he, When Chanyeol is already pushing him away before he even makes his move?

Sehun wanted to stay for the night. But Baekhyun refuses, telling him that he wanted to be alone. The younger doesn't insist but with a heavy heart, he leaves the apartment with thoughts on how is he gonna help to stop the pain that his friend is feeling.

━━☾━━

February 27, 2013

_Chanyeol: Baek?_

_Chanyeol: please answer your phone_

_Chanyeol: Baekhyun please im sorry_

_Chanyeol: i'll do everything please, let's talk this out_

_Baekhyun: this is not working for us anymore_

_Baekhyun: let's just stop hurting each other Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol: please listen to me first_

_Chanyeol: don't leave me like this, please_

_Baekhyun: im sorry, yeol_

━━☾━━

Baekhyun never got to visit the Parks again.

He expected this week would be different from the past two weeks he's been working his ass off and even took overtimes. But this whole week was a mess, with presentations and meetings left and right, free time would be a luxury if he had the chance to have one.

But he made sure to Facetime Mikyung every time he comes home and it's such a different feeling when he sees the little girl tell him stories with a big smile on her face.

Sometimes he sees a glimpse of Chanyeol in the background. He would peek behind Mikyung's back and greets him, or sometimes Mikyung shows her father cooking.

If Chanyeol doesn't want to talk to him, then it was enough for Baekhyun to see him like that.

From: Sehun

_I got a magazine shoot this weekend in Cheongsando. Pack your bags cuz ur coming with me!_

To: Sehun

_Who said??_

_And Cheongsando is FARRRR_

From: Sehun

_Take a break will you!_

_I already paid for the hostel for one night so no excuses mISTER_

Baekhyun clicks the call button just beside Sehun's name. He sometimes comes along to his photoshoots but now would be a critical time since he planned to take overtime again this weekend. He really can't afford to have a quick vacation and it's just not so Sehun to do things on a whim without getting his approval first.

"What's gotten into you? You know I can't go just like that, right?" he doesn't even let Sehun say hi first when he picked it up at the second ring.

" _Jeez, Baek, take a breather, will you? I already planned this so just pack your bags. Trust me._ "

He facepalms. He really doesn't want to waste the younger's money; it would be a total burden to him if he does. The weekend is just two days away and he feels like he's already doomed for the rest of the month. All thanks to the top employee Oh Sehun.

"You're really giving me a headache, you dumbass."

 _"I'll take that as a yes then,_ " he says, his tone mocking. _He better not show himself tomorrow or else…_

" _See you then!_ " he almost ends the call but later on added, " _Oh! I might have told Chanyeol about this too, and he's going with Mikyung_."

So that's what it is all about. _Fucking Oh Sehun and his antics_.

Before he knows it, it's finally Saturday and he's already having a morning coffee on the couch and waits for Sehun to arrive. It's a 5-hour drive to Cheongsando and they need to leave before 8 in the morning. Sehun's shoot is scheduled for tomorrow so they may have a whole free day today. Chanyeol knew about him coming as well but he didn't tell his daughter about it so he could surprise her. Baekhyun thinks it's a good idea, so he bought her cupcakes from the nearby bakeshop and some cute hair bows he found at the accessories store just across it. He packed them nicely in a red box with different bunny stickers around it that Mikyung will surely love.

He's excited with the idea that he'll finally have some quality time with the little girl, but then he can't help but think of Chanyeol and how is he gonna act around him again. His stomach churns just by imagining it.

By the time he finished his coffee, a knock on the door startled him and he hurriedly gathers his stuff–a medium-sized bag and Mikyung's gift–and opens the door, only to be surprised by someone who is not Sehun.

"Good morning, Baek!"

Chanyeol smiles at him, the one that reaches his eyes. It looks like he had a good sleep, unlike Baekhyun.

He peeks behind Chanyeol and he sees Sehun, smiling like a fool as he waves his car keys in the air. He's gonna punch that face later if he has the chance.

"Is this all your stuff– oh wow, nice place you got here!"

He hasn't come in yet but his eyes went wide when he spots Baekhyun's living room by his doorstep. It wasn't much, and he likes that way. He really liked how he was influenced by Chanyeol's minimalist living when they were living together before.

"Th-thanks? Nothing much here, really," he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I hope Mikyung and I get to hang out here before we get back to San Diego."

_I hope so too._

Chanyeol tried to help him with his stuff but the smaller refused. He gives Mikyung's box so he could avoid Chanyeol insisting. The taller's eyes immediately lit up when he saw the stickers.

"Is this for Mikyungie?" Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol said his thank you by ruffling his hair. "She's gonna love this. She's still asleep in the car but she's gonna flip out when she sees you. She misses you a lot."

He smiles in reply, too speechless when Chanyeol laid a hand on him. He does that before, whenever he's proud of something Baekhyun has done, like passing his thesis and baking the perfect cookies for the first time.

_How is he gonna get through this day?_

"Let's go, Baek."

Mikyung was still fast asleep in the car when they drove off. He settles in the back seat with her and Chanyeol sat with Sehun in the front. They both made a deal to take turns driving halfway to Cheongsando so much to Baekhyun's delight, he gets to rest throughout the journey.

Chanyeol and Sehun talked the most of the drive. They get to talk about their high school days, their football games back in the day, in which Baekhyun couldn't really relate so he plugs in his earphones and takes a quick nap, his hands securing Mikyung's feet in his lap.

He ignores the subtle glances Sehun is sending him through the mirror.

Baekhyun is awoken by smooches in his face and little hands holding his cheeks.

"Wake up, Uncle Baek!" Mikyung squeals. He groans as he stretches his back, a bit painful from half lying because he didn't recline his seat. Mikyung though is still shaking him to wake up.

He smiles at the sight of the little girl smiling so widely with her dimple showing. Some of the bunny stickers he bought are already on her cheeks and the familiar pink bow prettily put on top of her hair.

"Mikyungie!" he squeals, hugging the little girl.

"Oh, you're awake," Chanyeol says. He's the one driving now so it means they are halfway to Cheongsando already.

"I thought you might be hungry so I bought you breakfast."

His brows scrunched. "You went to a drive-thru?"

"Daddy bought Uncle Baekkie bwekfast!" Mikyung says giddily.

He noticed Sehun was sleeping in front when Chanyeol handed him a paper bag. It's his favorite pancakes from that restaurant.

"Kyungie, let your Uncle Baek eat in peace. You already ate a lot earlier."

Right, he didn't get to eat breakfast yet. His stomach instantly churned at the sight of the pancakes.

"Don't worry. I asked them to put more strawberries and the maple syrup instead of the chocolate one. I'm surprised they still remembered me."

Chanyeol laughs, their eyes meeting when he looked at the rear-view mirror. He mutters a thank you before he opens it to eat.

This is gonna be a really long day.

It was noontime and he didn't notice they have already arrived if it wasn't for Sehun's clapping excitedly. He woke up not long ago and he asked Baekhyun some random ideas about this one particular project of theirs. Though he ended up pitching ideas with Chanyeol instead because he's been animatedly talking with Mikyung for quite a while.

He holds Mikyung as Sehun and Chanyeol get their stuff from the car. They arrive in a lovely home that's meant for tourist accommodation. They were quite lucky since they were the only ones who get to use this since it's a bit expensive and Sehun already paid for them.

"I got us two rooms. So Baekhyun and I will get the other one." Sehun pointed out. The two rooms were just beside each other, with the thin divider in between them. By the look of it, they can hear even the slight movements.

Mikyung roamed around the garden with her Bunbun as Chanyeol prepared her milk. Sehun, on the other hand, was taking calls from the people he's about to work with for tomorrow's photoshoot.

They have to wait until 5 in the afternoon so they could enjoy the beautiful sunset without Mikyung being grumpy, so Baekhyun has nothing to do for the next three hours. He decides going to Chanyeol's room and sees him shaking the feeding bottle, seconds later Mikyung is rushing in.

She immediately snatches the bottle from her dad and jumps on the queen-sized bed, fidgeting the ear of her bunny plushie.

"She's growing so fast," Chanyeol mutters. "She'll always be a baby to me though. My little spawn of the devil with the face of a cherub."

Chanyeol's looking at his daughter in awe, the look full of love and Baekhyun's heart melt. "She's smart and so adorable, Yeol."

"Just like me!" he gushed, his stance changed like he's stating a fact. "She's the little Park Chanyeol!"

"Yeah, I know. Very much like you."

Baekhyun doesn't know what he's even thinking when he said that because Chanyeol might have caught him looking like a lovestruck puppy. He sees Chanyeol's smile falter and he just wanted to hide as fast as he can.

"Yo, Baek, boss wants to talk to you. You're not answering your phone."

Thank God for Sehun.

It was past 5 in the afternoon when they finally went out for sightseeing. The local who works at their hostel said there are a lot of tourists around especially in the morning and surprisingly there are little left at this hour. Sehun was elated with the idea since he can take pictures peacefully with his newly bought camera.

Mikyung held Baekhyun's hand and asked him to walk together in which he gladly complied. Chanyeol took that as a chance to take pictures of the place with Sehun.

Baekhyun also took a couple of selfies with the little girl before he took some shots of the scenery. Spring is the best season for Cheongsando and he's just glad he got to spend a quick getaway on his weekend here. Sehun really knows him well.

The two were a bit ahead of them both, too excited to see the field of flowers basking in the golden hour. Baekhyun hears Sehun asking them to walk faster but the smaller tunes him out, keeping a good eye on Mikyung who's enjoying her walks while humming a song.

Not long after, she stops and Baekhyun's brows furrowed in worry. "Something wrong, Kyungie?"

He crouches down and checks on her but the little girl shakes her head and pulls Baekhyun close like she wants to whisper something.

"Uncle Baek. I'm gonna tell you a secret. But don't tell daddy!"

Still confused, Baekhyun just nods his head.

"Pinky promise?" she shows him her pinky finger and Baekhyun immediately complied.

"I can hear daddy crying in the bathroom sometimes."

"What?"

She pouts as she tried to recall the times she hears her dad crying. She would stand outside the bathroom and wait for him to come out. "Kyungie sleeps beside daddy now because he is sad…"

Baekhyun's heart clenches at how worried the little girl is. He can't help but be worried too, but he doesn't want to stress her out if he asks more questions so he ended up patting her head in comfort.

"Don't worry Kyungie, you're doing a good job. Your dad will be alright."

He tries to comfort the little girl but she only looks at him with sad eyes. "Help me make daddy happy, please Uncle Baek! I want daddy to be happy…"

Only if he could.

"I'll try, sweetie. Uncle Baek will try his best."

Baekhyun diverted the little girl's attention by showing her the different flowers that he could spot along the way. He also picks a pink cosmos flower and puts it in her ear. She giggles in joy and the worry in her eyes gone, now all excited and in awe. Baekhyun though can't stop thinking about Chanyeol and how is he even gonna make him open up about his worries. There is nothing in the smaller's mind than to take all of his pain away and be there for him every time if only he had the chance.

Baekhyun and Mikyung managed to catch up with Chanyeol and Sehun who are busy looking at stuff at a souvenir stall on the way. Chanyeol didn't miss taking a picture of his daughter running to him. "Look, Daddy! Uncle Baek picked this flower for me!" she squeals, showing off the pink cosmos in her ear.

"Our Mikyungie is the prettiest! Right, Uncle Baek?" Chanyeol says as he kept on taking pictures of Mikyung candidly.

"Yes, she is."

He doesn't notice the way he has been looking at the father and daughter if Sehun didn't nudge him and sent him a knowing look. "Stop that, Chanyeol might melt." he teases. The smaller nudges him with his hip to push him away.

It took them five minutes of walking to see the field of canola flowers. Mikyung screamed in pure amazement and ran down the small hill. "Be careful Park Mikyung!" Chanyeol warns as he ran after her. His long legs striding to catch up. Good thing she changed directions and took the footwalk instead which relieved the taller of possible insect bites.

"They are so adorable," Sehun says in awe as he took pictures of them.

Baekhyun smiles when he sees Chanyeol finally caught Mikyung and tossed her in the air playfully before showering her with kisses. He can hear Mikyung's laughs and his heart swells with happiness at the sight. Chanyeol really has done a great job despite him being a single father. What he went through wasn't easy, and even if they already broke up when he had Mikyung, a part of Baekhyun had this guilt. He should have been there when Chanyeol needed him. But then, he probably won't have this kind of happiness if Baekhyun didn't leave. He hurt himself too, but it was for the better. He knows Chanyeol was suffering, and even if it pains him he also did him a favor. It was too much for them both.

But Baekhyun didn't expect them to fall apart completely, like he had nothing to go back home to anymore.

This kind of happiness is purely different for Chanyeol, it's like him being complete. Baekhyun can only wish he could be a part of it too.

He can only try.

"Talk to him," Sehun says. He sees Chanyeol taking pictures of Mikyung in the field of canola flowers.

"Tell him whatever you want to say, Baekhyun. You will never get a chance like this ever again."

They went down to where Chanyeol and Mikyung were. The sky is starting to get more golden and the other tourists in the area are slowly starting to clear out, only a few left who are fond of taking pictures of the sunset. The canola flowers bask in the golden hour so beautifully that Baekhyun can't help but take pictures too. They smell a bit powdery and bright, very much like their yellow color.

"Mikyungie, do you want to go to the windmill house?" Sehun suddenly appears at his side and approaches Mikyung who is still playing with the canola flowers with her dad.

The little girl comes running to Sehun who eagerly carries her to the windmill house nearby. Chanyeol wanted to come along but Sehun stopped him. "Take a break daddy! Let's split up, for now, we only have this all afternoon to ourselves!"

Baekhyun knew what Sehun intended to do and even though Chanyeol was confused for a moment, he just shrugged it off and asked Baekhyun to go to the other side.

They ended up on the side of the hill, overviewing an even wider field of canola flowers and the sea just beside it. The sun's reflection on the sea is such a sight to behold–all the colors are bursting through his eyes.

"This is beautiful," Baekhyun says, his breath fully taken away by the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"We only had this on our bucket list before. We are here now, Baekhyun. Can you believe that?"

The smaller's breath hitches. Everything rushing back to him from that one lazy afternoon when they painted their whole room with yellow and made love after. Chanyeol was playing something in his guitar in the bask of the sunlight by their window—half-naked, remnants of yellow paint in his arms, his black and messy hair, the guitar pick in between his lips, and his deep voice humming a familiar song. _Their song_.

_There are things I wish I knew_

_There's no thing I'd keep from you_

He remembers Chanyeol asking him about the places he wanted to go to someday. A bucket list.

Paris. Japan. Amsterdam. New York.

Baekhyun had it all in his mind and it just goes on and on.

 _"I wanna go to Cheongsando with you someday."_ was the only thing that Chanyeol wanted.

_It's a dark, and shiny place_

_But with you, my dear_

They had just graduated, still nothing in their hands. He remembers how they looked at each other and smiled. Cheongsando. It was the easiest one to go at that time. They knew they could do it. Just one at a time.

_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

It was the day before they got the news that Chanyeol got accepted at an interior design company in San Diego.

Their planned trip to Cheongsando never happened. It was completely forgotten, but Baekhyun remembers every bit of it.

And Chanyeol remembered, too.

"Yeol—"

"Did you know that yellow reminds me of you a lot?" the taller chuckles. "You're just so bright, so lively. Every time I see a room full of yellow, I remember you."

The sun is almost setting and the pale blue sky is now painted with gold, yellow, and orange hues that reflected the sea and it's just so beautiful. The canola flowers in front of them swaying with the wind, filling the air of the powdery scent. It was so dreamy. He never thought Cheongsando would be this ethereal.

And being here with Chanyeol, finally, just hits different.

Baekhyun doesn't dare to look at the taller yet. But Sehun is right, no matter how scared he is there will be no other time he'll get to talk to Chanyeol like this.

He just wants to stop hurting.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

This time Baekhyun looks at him. He sees the shock in his eyes, but he can't help but admire how beautiful Chanyeol is. His brown hair, his brown, almond eyes, his face, basking in the glow of the golden hour.

"I'm really s-sorry, for hurting you. For leaving you when you n-needed me the most." he tried hard not to stutter but the fear just won't go away, especially when Chanyeol looks at him like this, like he grew another head.

It took just a few seconds but Baekhyun felt like it was hours when Chanyeol finally said something. "Wow, it's my first time hearing you say that."

Chanyeol laughs, his hands run through his hair in disbelief. It was kind of painful to hear like he can't believe Baekhyun would say that. It was the same laugh that Baekhyun heard when he broke up with him over the phone.

Baekhyun said nothing, so Chanyeol continues. "It's all in the past now. We're good now, aren't we, Baek?"

"I was not okay these past 7 years." his fist clenches as he tries not to cry. "I know I have been so s-selfish, b-but I am still in love with you, Yeol, and–"

"Stop."

Chanyeol looks at him with soulless eyes and he felt like his heart stopped beating. The fear he felt earlier is nothing compared to this.

"Stop saying that. You said it yourself that it will never work between us. You gave up on us. Why are you telling me this now?"

And then the first tear fell. The guilt consumed him whole him this time.

Suddenly, the golden hour glow becomes too shiny that it hurts his eyes. The smell of the canola flowers became pungent. The spring breeze became colder. Nothing is right anymore.

"Y-Yeol, I'm really, really sorry." he tries again, his head down low, too scared to look at the taller's eyes.

"You know, I came back to Bucheon three months after you broke up with me. I had nothing, but I wanted to see you. I wanted to fix everything. I was willing to give everything up for you."

Baekhyun felt nauseous.

"I was riding a taxi when I saw you at the bus stop holding a box. I quickly went out, risking my life so I could get to you. When the bus came, I ran so fast. I was calling for you, shouting your name but you never heard me."

Chanyeol has gone through so much, and it was all his fault. He can't stop crying, realizing that the taller indeed had it harder than him.

"It hurts. It hurts _so much,_ Baekhyun. How it was so easy for you to throw it all away."

"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I am really, really sorry." he sobbed. His head still hangs low as he tried to reach out to Chanyeol but quickly retreats, not sure if the taller would even let him.

"I was building a future for us," Chanyeol's voice breaks and it was enough for Baekhyun to look up, only to see the taller turned back from him.

"All I needed was for you to wait for me. To understand. But you–you just slowly disappeared in my life. I needed you the most, but the Baekhyun I needed wasn't there anymore. You gave up." He sees the taller wipes his tears with his bare hands. Baekhyun wanted to say something but it seemed like he is still at loss for words.

"You know me better than anyone, Baekhyun. You were my pillar. You should be the last person to give up on me… on us."

 _I know, Chanyeol. I know._ "Yeol, please, hear me out." He tried to hold Chanyeol's arm, and he silently thanked the gods when the latter did not try to shrug it off. The smaller is shaking, but there is no turning back now. "I was scared. I was so, so scared because I felt like I've been weighing you down. I demanded so much from you even though I knew you had a different priority. I was supposed to understand, but I loved you too much that I wanted you all to myself. And it just fucking scared me, Yeol."

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol can't go on further in his life if he kept holding on to something that's obviously falling apart. He ruined it for Chanyeol. He left him in the dark, he broke up with him in the midst of losing his job and almost penniless. The taller was the most hurt out of them both. He loved the most, not the other way around.

But Chanyeol didn't say anything after Baekhyun tells him the truth.

Their sobbing was the only thing that's heard after that. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to be close to him as much as possible.

So he tries again. "Chanyeol, say something. Look at me, please. I know maybe it's hard for you to trust me again but, please give me a chance. I swear I'm–" If he would apologize for a thousand times he would do it for Chanyeol. But his words won't matter now. He doesn't even know what will be the right words to say, or just say nothing at all. He doesn't even know if this is right anymore. All he knows is that he still loves Chanyeol. He never stopped loving him, even if he has done a stupid decision 7 years ago.

He wanted Chanyeol to know that.

"I c-can't." He says, still not facing the smaller. "I can't do this."

And with that, Chanyeol left. Baekhyun's hand falls effortlessly in his side.

His eyes lingered at the taller's retreating figure. He wanted to stop him but words are stuck in his throat. Everything was his fault, anyway. He broke Chanyeol. He broke the only person who made him feel complete.

Their once promise to watch the sunset together in Cheongsando is forgotten. Here he is, crying his heart out with his face buried in his hands. The sun is almost disappearing behind the sea, the orange hues, now mixing with pale blue, and dark gray clouds slowly engulfing them. The canola field waves happily at the spring breeze. It was a marvelous sight yet the saddest one for him.

He went back to the hostel past 8 in the evening, sending Sehun a message that he'll be late for dinner. The younger must've sensed it so he doesn't ask more questions. That night, he doesn't cross paths with Chanyeol and he's thankful for that because he doesn't know what might happen if they do. Though Mikyung groggily goes to Sehun and Baekhyun's room–with her bunny plushie and milk bottle hanging between her teeth–kisses them both good night, and Baekhyun showers her with kisses all over her face in return.

He decided to go home alone first thing in the morning. Sehun didn't want to let him at first but seeing how Baekhyun is already packing his things and not talking about it anymore made him concede.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Baekhyun shows him a tiny smile but stayed mum as he pulls the blanket over his head.

And just like that, he couldn't get himself to sleep thinking what could have gone wrong when he took Mikyung and left them alone. He figured he got his answer when he hears Baekhyun's heartbreaking sobs in the middle of the night.

The crickets are still chirping and the sun hasn't risen yet when he tiptoed his way out of the room, careful not to wake Sehun up. He hasn't got much sleep and he only hoped he was quiet enough to muffle his sobs last night. He spares a last glance on the other room and almost retreats but he remembers everything Chanyeol said yesterday. The taller probably needs some space and he'd rather do him a favor by avoiding him. He sighs. _Enough now_.

The earliest bus trip to Bucheon is already waiting for its first passengers for the day. He tries not to cry when he finally climbed up and settled on the window seat. _This will be the last time_ , he reminds himself.

━━☾━━

March 1, 2013

_Chanyeol: Baek? Can we talk?_

April 8, 2013

_Chanyeol: Baek i miss yuo so mch_

_Chanyeol: i love u s much bkheuyn_

April 9, 2013

_Chanyeol: im sorry i was drunk last night_

May 6, 2013

_Chanyeol: happy birthday, baekhyun_

_Chanyeol: i hope you have a good life_

_Baekhyun: thank you, chanyeol._

_Baekhyun: you too._

November 27, 2013

_Baekhyun: happy birthday, chanyeol!_

_Chanyeol: thanks baekhyun._

May 6, 2014

_Chanyeol: happy birthday, baekhyun! i hope you had a great time_

_Baekhyun: thank you, yeol!_

November 27, 2014

_Baekhyun: happy birthday, chanyeol!_

_Baekhyun: i hope we can stay as friends_

_Baekhyun: i miss you_

_Chanyeol: yeah dw we have been friends for a long time_

_Chanyeol: take care of yourself baekhyunnie_

November 27, 2018

_Baekhyun: hello Chanyeol, happy birthday!_

_Baekhyun: i hope you're having a great time :)_

_Chanyeol: baekhyun! thank you._

_Chanyeol: how are you?_

_Baekhyun: i'm good. working at prive for 4 years now._

_Chanyeol: wow! that's great to know._

_Baekhyun: how about you?_

_Chanyeol: got the job at limelight interiors last 2015_

_Baekhyun: really?? i'm so happy for you Chanyeol!_

_Chanyeol: yeah. me too Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun: can i call you? i miss you so much, Chanyeol. im sorry._ **(message not sent. retry?)**

━━☾━━

The first thing he wanted was to sleep as soon as he got back into his apartment. Unwashed dishes, pending laundry, and wasted food are forgotten the moment his butt touched the bed. He felt like all the energy is drained from his body and he just wanted to sleep it all away. With his phone turned off, he curled on the bed with the blanket pulled up over his head for hours, he realizes that he needs something, anything to make him sleep and forget.

Sighing, he stands up and goes to the fridge. Getting drunk as early as 7 in the evening is maybe a good idea.

3 bottles of soju would suffice. He sees the leftover pizza from 2 weeks before that's probably unedible and immediately throws it away. He scowls when he realized he only had fruits left. Thinking of going to the grocery already exhausted him so in pure dismay, he closes the fridge and settles for the last pack of potato chips.

He clears out the stacks of papers at the coffee table in one swipe, settled on the couch, and proceeded to pour himself a shot of soju. The burn felt nice. It's been a while since he drank one.

He watches a random movie that he didn't bother to read what it was all about. He took his phone and turned it on, thinking his boss already bombarded him with messages and failed to reply. Surprisingly though, there was just one, asking if he had received the presentation for reviewing and another one from Sehun. It was Mikyung's picture, hugging her bunny plushie and behind her was a windmill house. It was probably taken yesterday.

_I told her that you're not feeling well. Don't worry, she's fine. She told me to send you this to make you feel better ^^_

Baekhyun smiles, _she's too cute._ Anyone would spoil her, no one can resist her charms. No doubt, she really got everything from his father.

He replies a quick "thanks" and takes another shot as he pays attention to whatever he's watching.

He would be lying if somewhere at the back of his mind he expected Chanyeol to message him.

He's down on one bottle but he feels dizzy already. It definitely hits different when you're drinking alone. He's not even paying attention to the movie anymore, just looking at the characters and thinking of what hair color is he gonna try next. His roots are growing.

The ringing startled him, and he never caught his phone so fast. He took a deep breath when Chanyeol's name appeared.

"H-hello?"

A rustling and a closing of a door were heard. "Uncle Baek?"

"Mikyung? Sweetie?" he straightens up, dizziness from a while ago suddenly gone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm hiding at my room!" she giggles. "Uncle Sehun told me you're not feeling well."

"Oh, Uhm, yeah." he hesitates at first, knowing how Mikyung can get really curious if he says more. "Why are you hiding in your room?"

"Daddy is asleep, and I wanted to talk to you so I took his phone!"

This little girl, really. She even got Chanyeol's mischievousness. "Don't do that again, okay? Your dad might get angry."

Baekhyun internally screamed when she got all whiny. "Daddy doesn't get angry when it's Uncle Baek."

He frowns. Chanyeol is really good at hiding his feelings. He thinks of how he only keeps up with him just because his daughter likes him too much, or if he regrets it when they met again at the coffee shop. Baekhyun has done a lot, and he only wonders how long Chanyeol must have been suppressing it.

But then, he knows Chanyeol is not like that. He wears his heart on his sleeve. After all, he was always the more affectionate one, the one who would kiss you out of nowhere in public, who would cry if he gets frustrated. He knew him all too well, and he blames the alcohol and his broken heart for overthinking.

"Are you still not feeling well, Uncle Baek? Do you want me to sing for you? Daddy said I'm a good singer."

He coos at Mikyung's rambling. This little girl he has grown to love never fails to surprise her now and then.

"Okay, okay. Let me hear it, my little singer."

It took a while for her to sing but when she did, Baekhyun's heart stopped.

_I'm lying on the moon_

_My dear, I'll be there soon_

_It's a quiet and starry place_

_But with you my dear_

_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

She was mumbling some of the words but the melody, he knew it all too well. Their song never fails to warm his heart, a gentle reminder of the years they spent together. And before he could form the words in his mouth, tears are streaming down his face.

"Daddy always sings it to me when I'm not feeling well. Feel better, Uncle Baek!"

He chuckles at the thought of a 4-year-old memorizing some lines of their song like it's a nursery rhyme. Chanyeol must have sung it to her a lot of times. "That was really good, sweetie. I feel better now."

Satisfied, she ends the call after being told by Baekhyun to not let her dad sleep alone. On the other hand, he opens another bottle for the night and continued to watch another movie he has in line.

The discomfort in his heart is still there, but he guesses it's just something that he won't run away with forever. Chanyeol and Mikyung will be leaving soon, and life goes on for him as usual. It's just what is it is, and he as to deal with that, even if it breaks his heart.

Baekhyun continues with his work on Monday morning. Like any other day, he goes on reviewing plans and presentations, finishing the projects given by his boss, and attending endless meetings. It doesn't end, but at least he gets to divert his attention into something else again.

Though it doesn't last since one of the clients he's working with is a high-end clothing line for toddlers and all he can think of is how pretty Mikyung can be with all these clothes.

He and Chanyeol are still on a silent treatment, but he never fails to send the smaller some pictures and videos of Mikyung. Though the only difference is that he doesn't get a greeting, reminding him to eat on time, to drive safely and goodnights.

It disappointed him, but that didn't stop him to reply to each of everything that Chanyeol sent, reminding him to eat and telling them both good night. He may be scared to call but it's better than nothing; reminding Chanyeol that he still cares.

He has finished his last meeting for the day when Sehun barged in his office. He hasn't seen him these past few days so it definitely surprised him that the younger is now sporting a silver hair.

"What happened to you?"

Sehun only scoffs, putting the iced americano on Baekhyun's table. "Hello to you too, Baekhyun."

The younger has landed another magazine cover deal. He wasn't supposed to dye his hair for that but of course, Sehun never listens. The company isn't complaining, though.

They had a hearty talk, with Sehun showing his pictures from the shoot and one before it, in Cheongsando. As expected, Sehun loved hearing praises especially when it comes to Baekhyun. And when the older promised him a lunch date soon because he's done a good job, Sehun is more than ecstatic to say yes.

Such a spoiled brat.

He was in the middle of reviewing a plan when Sehun's phone rings. He almost throws his pen at the younger when he disturbed his concentration but frowns when he sees Chanyeol's name on the younger's phone.

He went on with his work, pretending not to eavesdrop whatever they were talking about even if he can hear Chanyeol's deep voice on the other line and Sehun sending him knowing looks. He mouths " _what?_ " but the younger ignores him.

"Baek, they're leaving tomorrow at 6 in the evening. You think you can come?"

 _Oh, so that's what they talked about._ He checked his phone but no message came from Chanyeol. _Maybe he doesn't want to see me for the last time, after all._

"I still have stuff to do left, Sehun. It's fine. Kiss Mikyungie for me, will you?" he deadpans, concentrating back in his work.

"Chanyeol said you can come."

"He could've told me himself." he hears Sehun clucks his tongue in disappointment but Baekhyun is trying to show that he's unbothered. When in fact, his heart is crushing and he's trying to act like he's fucking petty over it.

"Can you stop overreacting? They're leaving Bucheon, Baekhyun. God knows when he's gonna come back or if ever he's going to."

Baekhyun really has no strength to argue with Sehun, he has lots of things to say, the things that happened in Cheongsando and how he has been dealing with it like he wasn't rejected by the love of his life.

Not getting any response, Sehun reminds him to be there before 6 if he wants to send the Parks off for the last time. The younger frustratedly sighs as he goes out of Baekhyun's office.

"For Mikyung." was the only thing he bore in his mind, ignoring the fact that he really doesn't want to see Chanyeol leaving again.

It took another sleepless night and a quick run outside for Baekhyun to make up his mind. And now, he's standing for God knows how long at Chanyeol's front door, holding a gift box. It's been quite a while since he has been here. A part of him wanted to just leave the box and run back home, but then chickening out should be the last thing in his mind. He has to face his fears, so with sweaty hands and shaking knees, he finally knocked on the door.

It took three beats before Chanyeol opened up, in his gray hoodie and sweatpants with his hair up. He doesn't look like a father of a 4-year-old with how cool and handsome he looked.

"Baekhyun?"

He immediately snapped out of his reverie, a bit embarrassed that he's probably staring at the taller. "H-hi, Chanyeol. I just want to give something to Mikyung. If th-that's okay with you?"

He should stop stuttering for fuck's sake.

"Yeah, sure. Come in. She's been waiting for you." Chanyeol smiles, then steps aside for Baekhyun to enter. The smaller instantly sees the luggage beside the couch and he tries his best not to cry right then and there.

Mikyung was at the dining table, playing with Bunbun and her other toys. Her Minnie bag is beside her, she'd probably put all her toys in there.

"Mikyungie!"

Baekhyun puts the gift box aside and catches Mikyung. He doesn't fail to see her face lighting up when they finally see each other again.

"I missed you, Uncle Baek!"

He hugs her tightly at that. She is really precious. "I missed you more, Kyungie. I have something for you."

The little girl even became more excited as she wiggled out her Uncle Baek's hug. "Where? Where is it?"

Baekhyun laughs at Mikyung's giddiness and hands her the gift box. She kisses his cheek in gratefulness.

"Wow, a puppy! Look, dad! Bunbun has a friend now!"

The smaller doesn't notice that Chanyeol has been standing behind them for quite a while.

"That's cute, Mikyungie. What do you tell Uncle Baek then?"

She then bows and says her mumbled thank you. She really is precious. Chanyeol is such a lucky father.

"Kyungie, be a good girl okay? Don't make your daddy angry alright? And always eat your veggies."

Baekhyun chokes up as he fixes her hair in affection. The little girl must've sensed it so she went straight to Baekhyun's arms and hugged him again. He doesn't expect her to cry too and felt bad with how Mikyung is holding on to him tight.

"Uncle Baek is gonna miss you so bad, little pumpkin."

He can't believe how he's been attached to Mikyung. Within three months, he had a hard time not thinking about her. He always had the urge to take care of her when Chanyeol was unable to. He always wanted a kid, and with Chanyeol out of the picture, that dream died too. But the moment Mikyung held his hand in the coffee shop, he felt like there was something to look forward to again. It wasn't difficult to love someone as cheerful and thoughtful as her. She is a precious child, and he has grown to love her as time passed by.

He tried putting her down but it seemed like Mikyung wasn't ready to let him go. So when he turned to Chanyeol he doesn't expect him to cry too, wiping his tears as he signs for Baekhyun that it's fine. _Father instincts_ , he guesses.

With Mikyung on his other arm, he reaches on his other pocket to get his gift for Chanyeol. The latter was shocked when he spots it, his eyes switching from Baekhyun to the small gift.

It's a guitar pick. One that Chanyeol dreamt of having when they were still in college. Baekhyun remembered how he would linger for long in the musical instruments shop near their school, and because they were still struggling students, Chanyeol never had the chance to buy it. But Baekhyun saved for it and tried to buy it himself when they graduated. Unfortunately, it got sold out since it was a limited version. But he bought this one 4 years ago, something for keeps. Something to remind him of a precious memory.

"It's nothing much. I just wanted to give you that for so long now."

Chanyeol mutters a thank you and Baekhyun smiles, seeing the taller's eyes sparkling at the guitar pick. "I– I don't know what to say…"

Mikyung is still unbothered with the way she's latching at Baekhyun,, and as much as he doesn't want her to hear what she's about to say, there are no signs of the little girl letting him go just yet.

"And I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything that I've caused."

 _He has done so much._ He was insensitive. And hurting Chanyeol was one of them. He' s obviously doing fine with his life and he doesn't want to ruin it. He knows that the past is something that he can't bring up anymore; it's just something where he should learn from, and he has to move forward now.

"What are you saying– no, you didn't do anything wrong, Baekhyun."

"Did daddy and Uncle Baekhyun fight?"

He lets out a tiny smile as he handed Mikyung back to Chanyeol who is still sniffling on his shoulder, all confused with their conversation. "No, sweetie. Your dad and I are friends."

He doesn't notice the way Chanyeol flinched when he says that. _Friends_.

The little girl pouts, holding the puppy plushie tightly as Chanyeol kisses her cheek. He checks his watch and sees that it's nearing 5 in the afternoon now and Sehun might come anytime soon. The younger will probably drag him to the airport to send them off and he doesn't want that. He'd rather leave first, that would hurt less.

Mikyung shimmies down from her father's hold and started to fix her stuff, pushing all her small toys into her Minnie bag. Baekhyun looks around the house, it still looked like the first time he entered the humble home, except that Chanyeol has put some additional ledge wall for the portraits of Mikyung growing up.

It was the first time that Baekhyun sees it, and he coos seeing a cute, chubby Mikyung on her bunny onesie. Beside it is an even smaller Mikyung, wrapped in a pink blanket and holding her milk bottle with her tiny hand. She's on Chanyeol's lap, who's smiling so cutely with his dimples showing.

And on the far right is something very familiar with him. It's a recent one and Baekhyun took it when Mikyung was playing excitedly with other children. She looks very pretty in her short bob hair clipped with a pink bow. Baekhyun can't help but tear up, he's gonna miss bringing her to the playground and talk about Disney movies all day long. She was his breath of fresh air.

"I really don't want her to grow up too fast." Chanyeol pops up behind him. He hurriedly wipes the tears off his face, quite embarrassed of being emotional.

"I'm gonna miss Mikyung, and you. Take care of yourselves, okay?" he says, turning back on the taller.

Before Chanyeol could even answer him, an incessant knocking startled them both and Sehun was already calling them from outside.

The younger was late for a bit and it will take them an hour to travel to the airport. Seeing the time, Chanyeol hurriedly brought out their luggage to fit them on Sehun's car. The younger was blabbering about how he got delayed but Chanyeol tunes him out since it will take them an hour to travel to the airport so he really got no time to sympathize with him.

Baekhyun is carrying Mikyung when they go out of the house. She accompanies the little girl to the car, kisses her cheek, and bids him goodbye. He was relieved to see er not crying anymore because he might burst into tears again if she does.

"Is that all left?" Chanyeol nods and closes the backdoor.

Sehun looks at Baekhyun and without words exchanged, he shrugs and hops on the driver's seat and started to talk to Mikyung.

Now, this is his cue to leave.

"Baek?" He stopped on his tracks and faces Chanyeol. He was fidgeting his fingers again and if Baekhyun had the chance, he would hold them and tell him to stay. "I just–I want to thank you, for taking good care of Mikyung."

"I had a great time knowing her, Chanyeol. She's really your daughter." He chuckles, reminiscing all the moments that Mikyung reminded him of Chanyeol.

If he stays one more second in here he swears he's gonna die. So even though it's still awkward, he taps Chanyeol's arm and wishes him well. The taller wistfully smiles and nods.

The sky was already covered with orange and pink hues when Chanyeol hopped inside the car. He sees Mikyung peeking from the backseat–hugging both her bunny and puppy plushie– and he instantly waves at her.

And with that, Sehun droves off.

He stays for a bit, hoping Chanyeol to look back but that never happened.

_That's it, Baekhyun. You're fine. That's enough._

He takes a deep breath as if that could stop his tears. It was like déjà vu all over again, but it just hurts more this time. He feels… empty.

He walks to his car, pondering if he should drop by to the bakery downtown and eat all the desserts he could find. He doesn't want to go home yet, because he knows he'd just mope around about his regrets.

_Step by step, Baekhyun. One at a time. You'll be fine._

He's about to open his car door when he hears a faint calling of his name. Curious, he turns around and sees him running towards where he is.

"Wait!" Baekhyun's brows scrunched. He might've forgotten something with how fast he's running.

He catches his breath when he finally stops in front of the smaller. "Yeol– what–"

"There's something you should know. There's not a day goes by in those 7 years that we're apart that I didn't think of you, Baekhyun. I wanted it to go away, I really did. But when I set foot in this town again, all I thought about was you."

Baekhyun's breath hitches. _No_.

"When I saw you at the bar I– God– You were really there and I– there's nothing more that I wanted to do than to let you know about Mikyung. Our Mikyung. Bright and beautiful. I named her after you."

This is too much. Baekhyun feels like he'll faint any second now. His emotions are all over the place. "Yeol, w-wait–"

But Chanyeol didn't even let him speak. "At first I thought I made a mistake, that we weren't supposed to meet again. But then I saw you at the coffee shop and I–I couldn't let you go anymore. It f-fucking scared me."

Chanyeol is sobbing now. His hand remained on his side, and the other covering his eyes. Baekhyun chokes up with what he hears and the sight of Chanyeol crying just broke him. He cries with him, too. Everything Chanyeol is saying is too much and it scared him as much as it scared the taller.

"You are so dumb for giving up on us. For realizing all of that too late. I hate you for that." He jabbed and punched Baekhyun's chest, pouring every frustration he kept for years. The smaller welcomes it, knowing he deserves it after all the pain he has caused.

Chanyeol kept on crying and it even hurt more. He stops the taller's punches that have grown weaker and hold his hands tight. "I know, Chanyeol. I know–"

"But I love you." Their eyes met and Baekhyun finally sees it. This is _his_ Chanyeol, the one that he fell in love with on their freshmen year after meeting him in the university orientation. The one that held his hand when he's about to present his final output for his thesis. The one that was over the moon when he asked to move in with him when they graduated. The one that promised him that they would grow old together whatever happens.

His home.

"I am still in love with you. My future will always have you in it. Even if you break my heart, again and again, I will always be in love with you. Just you, Baekhyun."

Upon hearing those words, he strides forward, tiptoed, and immediately kisses Chanyeol, encircling his arms around his neck and draws him closer, afraid to waste any more time. Chanyeol also returns the same fervor, his hands snaking up to the smaller's waist, afraid to let go.

They can't stop crying as they tried to catch their breaths and rested on each other's foreheads. "I am still scared, Baek, I'm–" Baekhyun cuts him off by placing a peck on his lips, again and again, ignoring the tears on their noses.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says, kissing the taller's forehead.

"No, _I'm_ sorry for leaving you like this, but you have to promise me you'll wait for me. You'll wait for us." Chanyeol pleaded, his hands wiping Baekhyun's tears.

He has never felt this alive for so long. The warmth in his heart is overflowing when Chanyeol finally looked at him with pure love despite fear. He is also scared–scared of fucking things up again and losing Chanyeol. But this time is different, he shouldn't lose him and Mikyung too. It won't be easy but he will try because he loves them both more than they could ever know.

"We've been apart for 7 years. It wasn't easy for us both, but I'm sure I'm not the selfish and immature Baekhyun anymore, Yeol."

The taller lets out a hearty chuckle and kisses Baekhyun again. Finally, the heavy feelings they've been carrying for so long are now gone.

Their moment got interrupted by Sehun's honking. It was time for him to leave but Baekhyun latches onto him once more, his grip tightening on the taller's hoodie.

"I'll come home to you, no matter what," Chanyeol promised.

He runs back to Sehun's car after he kisses the smaller's forehead, lingered for a bit, and says goodbye.

The sky is filled with pale blue hues and dark gray clouds, engulfing the golden part. The sun was setting when they left. It was one, sad moment the last time he saw this view, and almost made a promise to himself that he'll never see sunsets again. It reminded him of pain and sadness that he thought he’ll carry with him forever.

But now, with Chanyeol's shouts of _"I love you, Byun Baekhyun!"_ from the car window as the sun sets, it gave him hope. The pain and sadness were no longer there. Instead, it will remind him that he is finally healing. It was a new hope for him, to make things right in every tomorrow no matter how far they are with each other. And he can’t wait for the day he’ll get to watch them again with the people he loves the most with nothing but smiles on their faces and love in their eyes.

They are each other's home after all.


	2. Chapter 2

** e p i l o g u e **

**17:45 ICN to SAN _Arrived_**

Chanyeol is on edge.

He was huffing in excitement, tiptoeing to see the doors of the arrival area being flocked by more and more passengers going out and reuniting with their loved ones.

Any minute now.

Seeing the cute kids running to their grandparents at the waiting area made his heart melt, how he wished he also brought his little girl here with him but knowing how impatient Mikyung can be, she’d just get all irritated and ask Chanyeol to sit somewhere comfortable and eat fries until she can’t take anymore, and he’s not really up for that. He knows better, so he leaves Mikyung at home with her part-time nanny and sweet neighbor, Yeri. He’s three hours earlier than the arrival time (he’s that excited) and it’s not like Mikyung knows Baekhyun is coming. Telling her that’s he’s just buying her favorite cereals was a good excuse anyway, since she stopped asking about his whereabouts.

The passengers coming out are beginning to lessen and Baekhyun is still nowhere to be found. He jumps slightly-as if he isn’t tall enough already- hoping to see the most handsome face he can spot in the crowd but to his dismay, there is none.

 _Maybe his stuff is taking too long to unload_ , he thought as he fished out his phone to call him. But before he could press that call button, a loud “Park Chanyeol!!!” boomed the arrival area.

He looks up to where it came from and fuck, it felt like the sea of people parted and he finally sees him, the love of his life-wearing the biggest, loveliest smile he has ever seen, and a platinum white hair.

“Oh my God.”

Words were long gone. Chanyeol felt like his brain short-circuited the moment he finally, finally sees Baekhyun in the flesh. It looked like everything went in slow motion as the smaller came running while pushing his cart towards him. His white hair is bouncing so beautifully, and that smile. _God_. He had never seen a smile so blindingly bright. Truly the sun personified. Before he knows it the smaller is now in his arms, both of his legs wrapped securely in his waist and lips colliding on his own.

He tunes out all the whistles and the howling in the background as he hugs Baekhyun tighter and kisses him back just as deeply.

“I missed you! I missed you so, so much, baby!” Baekhyun says, a bit choked up. Chanyeol smiles into the kiss too, not letting the smaller go yet as he chased those pair of lips again.

He kept on smothering Chanyeol with kisses all over his face and the latter just doesn’t know what to say. He really ran out of words the moment he sees his boyfriend again. A whole year of waiting is finally over, and he just can’t bring it to himself to say how happy he is. He just wants to cry. No words could ever explain how much he missed the love of his life. Even just for a short time, he’s finally here.

He is even more ethereal now with his white hair. Shocked is an understatement for Chanyeol, since it was just a week ago he last seen Baekhyun with his brown hair. He also dyed it once to powder pink, like two months ago, and he thought that was the most beautiful he’s seen on Baekhyun. But boy, was he so wrong. His boyfriend can pull off any hair color and he would love him just the same. Even more and more at that.

“You’re so beautiful.” He finally says almost breathlessly.

Baekhyun chuckles and pecks his lips again.. “I know, big boy. You’re not bad yourself too.”

They stare at each other’s faces for quite a while again, completely mindless of people ogling at them. “Babe, I want this to last but you’re getting heavy.”

They have caused quite a scene at that. He notices how red Baekhyun’s face had become while he apologizes profusely at the small crowd around them. _He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed_. Meanwhile, his idiotic self just did a dramatic bow which earned a push from his boyfriend and is now running towards the parking lot, leaving behind his luggage with Chanyeol.

He can’t help but hug him again as he caught up the smaller who stopped midway when he realized that he didn't know where did Chanyeol parked his car. He's still sulking but Chanyeol finds it so endearing. He knows he's forgiven when a pair of arms encircle him into a tight hug as well. Baekhyun smells like vanilla and fresh strawberries even after a long flight. “I missed you so much too, love.”

The smaller looked up and smiled so fondly at him. Those video calls and selfies will never give this justice. A year is truly a torture for him not being with Baekhyun after he poured out all his feelings and leaving him with a promise, but it’s alright. They just have to go with the flow this time, no pressure at all, but the urge to get back together is strong so it’s pointless if they keep it hanging. They only loved each other anyway. And so he’s grateful he took the risk to give them both another chance. If you ask him, he would do it over and over again.

“Let’s go home, Yeol.”

\---

The ride back home was not that long so Chanyeol takes his time to listen to Baekhyun’s rambling about his flight and how he managed to upgrade to business class the last minute. He laughs as he glances at his boyfriend, all pouty as he tells him that he had to leave some stuff behind for Mikyung because his luggage almost went over than initially planned. Good thing Sehun was there to take it all back home.

“I told you to not buy her any more shoes. She has tons at home all because of you,” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand and kisses the back of it before entwining it with his own. Baekhyun blushes with the sudden action. “You spoil her too much.”

“Shut it. I love her.” His boyfriend just shrugs him off and kisses him again as the light turned red.

“You look so good in that white hair, by the way. If that’s what you mean by your surprise then, I am very pleased.”

Baekhyun grins. “I’m glad. I have lots of surprises in store for you.”

 _What the fuck_. That teasing tone again. He can feel the cold sweat prickling his forehead now. If it wasn’t for the green light and his urge to come home to surprise Mikyung, he would pull over, unclasp his seatbelt and attack this man beside him with kisses and God knows what. He will make him spill all the surprises he has in mind.

Funny thing is, whenever they would talk on the phone he never felt that they parted for seven years at all. It was like they just picked up where they left off. But Chanyeol wants to think that it’s more like a reset. A start of something new. They both grown and matured and they knew better than to fight over petty things. They talked, they understood each other, and most importantly, they are very much in love.

He hums in response, afraid if he’d stutter if he says more. Unbeknownst to him, Baekhyun tries hard to stifle his laughter.

After an agonizing 30 minute drive, they finally arrived at Chanyeol’s home and Baekhyun can’t help but hurriedly scramble his way out of the car to take his time to admire the big house in front of them.

“I didn’t know it was this big—I mean, I know it’s big when you sent me pictures but this is insane Chanyeol! It’s so pretty!”

 _Ah, the fruit of his labor._ It was just a simple, modern house that has been put up on sale since forever. The wood accents and the glass walls are what made it eye-catching, and it was too hard to pass so he has been saving like crazy ever since he laid his eyes on this house. And it was like the universe saw his efforts and struggles when their company landed a great deal with a top foreign business company who decided to branch out. He led the whole thing and earned a promotion right after. And right when he received his paycheck, he called the house agent without second thoughts and sealed the deal—with Mikyung and Baekhyun in his mind.

Attending to all Mikyung’s needs just to make ends meet was a real struggle, since she had to go to school by the time they went back home. But thinking about his little girl growing up and how he wanted to give her the world is what keeps him going. He only dreamed about these kinds of things before, and experiencing it, in reality, is still surreal.

Telling Baekhyun all about his plans is what excites him the most. His boyfriend was nothing but been very supportive about it and even offered to shoulder Mikyung’s school fees. Chanyeol declined at first, saying that it was his responsibility as a father but Baekhyun was having none of it. “ _But babe, we’re in this together. She’s not just any other kid to me. She’s your daughter.”,_ and they argued for a whole week about it, only ending up splitting the school fees. After all, he really can’t refuse Baekhyun. He’s not gonna lie, he’s been feeling giddy about it—how they are being very domestic ever since they got back together, and he’s not complaining. He always wanted to build a family with Baekhyun. He just needs to figure out things fast because he wants it real soon.

“You’ve worked hard.” His boyfriend rushes in front of him and hugs him tight. _Home_. He welcomes the familiar warmth embracing his body as he hugs his boyfriend back and kisses his forehead in gratitude.

“Come on, she’s inside. I can’t wait to see her face when she sees you.”

\---

After pulling out the suitcases that Chanyeol deemed too heavy, he opened the gate as quietly as possible. With carrying one suitcase and Baekhyun the other, they tiptoed their way to the door and he signaled for the smaller to hide. Baekhyun was suppressing his laugh so hard that he had to cover his mouth because the taller is struggling with his suitcase, and ridiculously look like kids right now. He keys in the passcode then a loud “Daddy’s home!” was heard.

Chanyeol closes the door, leaving Baekhyun eavesdropping behind it.

The pit-pat of Mikyung’s bare feet made him whip his head. She’s been playing with watercolors again, judging by some of the paint on her cheeks. “Cereals! Cereals!” she chants.

“Oh, I’m sorry baby but they ran out of cereals.” Chanyeol crouches down to her level and Mikyung’s face suddenly drops. He purses his lips, trying hard to keep a straight face so his little girl won’t ask further as to why he left for four whole hours and bringing home nothing.

“I’m going now, Mr. Park! Bye, bye Mikyung!” Yeri pops out from Mikyung’s playroom, cleaning her fingers from the paint while balancing her phone on her shoulder to her ear. Mikyung mutters her goodbye as well and Chanyeol immediately stands up so he can block his daughter’s view from the door. He nods and gives Yeri a knowing look, eyes drifting from the door. Yeri must have got the signal so when she opened the door, Baekhyun almost fell from leaning in too much.

Chanyeol coughs to get Mikyung’s attention. “I bought something else, though!”

The little girl suddenly lightens up with the new information. “What is it, dad?”

He takes her small, chubby hands and leads her near the door. She’s confused but she doesn’t say anything when Chanyeol finally opens the door, revealing Baekhyun who is already wide arms open for her.

“Mikyungiiieeeee!”

The little girl gasps loudly, her eyeballs almost out popping out. “ _Papa_?!”

“My little pumpkin! Give Papa a big hug!”

Mikyung doesn’t waste time as she ran towards Baekhyun, who catches her perfectly and twirled her around. Her arms are tight around his neck as she squeals.

It was almost seven months ago when Mikyung started to call Baekhyun her Papa. Chanyeol’s anxiety was on another level when he remembered Mikyung telling him that he’s not allowed to steal her Uncle Baek away after she heard him screaming “I love you, Byun Baekhyun!” in the car a year ago. She was sulking the whole flight and Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy when Mikyung told him that his Uncle Baek was hers, and hers alone. He got frightened to explain to his little girl about their relationship. At their first month apart, he would hide whenever they video called each other and they had a whole month of contemplating how to tell her the most formal way they can come up with. So when they finally break the news of them being in a relationship over Facetime just a month after that, Mikyung wasn’t surprised and that baffled them both. She just smiled and said, “I know.” He recalls how silent they were at that time until she said “So I get two daddys now?” all smiles and excited, like when she got presents on her birthday and Christmas.

Of course, Park Mikyung is a very smart girl. She knew.

“Papa, you’re really here!” her feet are kicking in the air out of excitement as she squishes Baekhyun’s cheeks, as if checking if he was real.

“Yes, I’m here! And I missed you so much!”

Chanyeol is still silent and on the verge of crying watching his two favorite people in the world coddling each other. There is a lot of love bursting in Baekhyun’s eyes right now and it shows how much he misses his daughter. It really warms his heart.

He doesn’t notice how long he’s taking his time just standing there and observing them until Baekhyun calls his name. “Looks like this little pumpkin of mine is hungry. What’s for dinner, Yeol?”

And so with that, he cooks Baekhyun’s favorite Tteokboki—which he has been craving for months now—and Mikyung’s favorite pork belly.

Munch after munch, watching Baekhyun eat is one of the thousand things that Chanyeol enjoyed doing. He knows how much Baekhyun misses his recipe, even though the smaller made this himself numerous times. He kept on whining about it on their calls and Chanyeol just laughs at him, telling him that he’s not destined to cook after all.

“This is it. This is what I’ve been missing, Yeol!” Baekhyun says, almost finishing the whole bowl. “I’m telling you, this is it.”

“Uhh, Papa, slow down…” Mikyung taps Baekhyun’s arm to alarm him but it goes unheard as he slurps the last of the Tteokboki sauce. Even that, he thinks his boyfriend still eats so prettily.

It was a funny scene but that doesn’t stop him from making more lettuce wraps for Baekhyun to eat.

\---

After cleaning the table, washing the dishes, and preparing Mikyung for bedtime, he goes back to the living room to check on Baekhyun who double-checked his stuff on his suitcases. Chanyeol was about to ask him earlier about bringing too many clothes since he was only here for a month-long vacation but he notices that he brought stuff for Mikyung too and some beanies for him—just his boyfriend doing boyfriend duties—so he sets aside the question first and was about to approach Baekhyun but as expected, he’s already sound asleep. He is still sitting on the floor with his suitcase open, his head leaning on the edge of the couch and mouth slightly open.

Chanyeol inwardly squeals. _He’s so cute._

He kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before carrying him to _their_ bedroom. Baekhyun whined like a puppy at first but later snuggled on his boyfriend’s neck. Chanyeol snickers, feeling a bit ticklish with the action. Back when they were in college, he would always catch Baekhyun falling asleep in the midst of doing his homeworks, especially if it involves math. As the one who is more diligent in studying numbers, he ends up finishing his work and he would carry the then lightweight Baekhyun back to his room and tuck him to bed–and maybe cuddle with him if he gets to finish early his own homeworks. Though compared now, his boyfriend got a bit heavier. He knows he tried working out before but he realized he loved eating more and eventually gave up on it. But Chanyeol doesn't mind. In fact, he notices how his thighs became plumper and _god,_ how he loved seeing those when they had a _lot_ of free time. Baekhyun’s luscious, milky thighs… he shakes all the indecent thoughts out as he finally put his boyfriend on the bed and tucked him to sleep.

“You must be so tired.” He brushes Baekhyun’s bangs off his forehead and placed a quick kiss on it. His pretty, pretty forehead. 

Tomorrow will be another day.

“Good night, love.”

\---

The smell of pancakes and bacon and Mikyung’s loud singing woke him up from his deep slumber.

He would usually wake up earlier than his daughter, and he doesn’t even remember calling Yeri to come over and watch over her. His eyes widen and sensing what is happening in the kitchen right now awakens his senses. But before he could bolt up from his bed, another loud voice blends in with Mikyung’s singing.

_Oh right._

He waddles towards the kitchen and he sees his boyfriend carrying Mikyung on his left arm while cooking pancakes. They were both singing a nursery rhyme that Mikyung usually sings she’s on a video call with Baekhyun. It seems he picked it up and started to sing with her while he feeds her bits of pancakes.

_This is what my home should look like._

He doesn’t notice how he looked like a whipped puppy now, with his hair tousled and his pajamas still on. Oh, and half-naked.

“Oh, daddy’s awake!”

Mikyung suddenly grabs Baekhyun’s face to make him turn to where Chanyeol is leaning. The taller swears he saw the blush crept up on his boyfriend’s face as he turned to his cooking again. He smirks. _Cute_.

“Why are my babies so loud in the morning?!”

He picks up his little girl who just came down from Baekhyun’s hold. “Good morning, my little pumpkin.”

Mikyung giggles when his dad kissed her cheek. “Good morning, dad! Papa is making pancakes with strawberries!”

It's a real struggle when his little girl just can't get enough of eating those. They are even running out of strawberry jams since Mikyung puts it on her bread every day when she goes to school. And now that Baekhyun is here, he'll probably run to the grocery later and stock up more.

Speaking of which, his boyfriend seemed to ignore his presence as he continues flipping the bacons absentmindedly. So he comes closer and steals a kiss on his cheek, surprising the latter. “Good morning, babe.”

The smaller finally turns to him, eyes wide as they drift from him to his daughter. He is just as red as the strawberries on pancakes as he tries not to look down there. “G-good morning. Put on a shirt, please.”

Well, him working out every day finally paid off. It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t see his progress the whole year when he sees the body he’s been working hard for almost every day. He knows his boyfriend loves to see it and he’s vocal about it. Even when they were younger he would receive praises from Baekhyun, and he's not even that built then. So he doesn’t get what’s Baekhyun being embarrassed for.

“Is me being shirtless bothering you that much?” He teases. “You’ve seen this countless times before though.”

Baekhyun gasps, scandalized at how Chanyeol can be blunt in front of his daughter who seems to be oblivious as she munches on her pancake.

“Shut your mouth and sit down before I throw you this piece of bacon.”

Chanyeol laughs out loud. He realizes that his dreams indeed are turning into a reality now. The love of his life is now in his kitchen cooking breakfast while his daughter only looks at them weirdly. His heart melts seeing how Baekhyun smiling so fondly as he feeds his daughter. How he wishes his mornings will always be like this. He just couldn’t ask for more than.

“What are you thinking about?” The smaller interrupts his thoughts. Baekhyun is looking at him like stars shine out of his eyes. He is just amazed at how Baekhyun doesn’t look like he aged at all. If more, he looked like he just aged backwards. Like that first time, he smiled at him when they met at the university orientation. He was too charming for his own good. And Chanyeol learns that there is something with the way the smaller's charms easing their way into people easily. With those eyes, blinding smile, and his endearing way of talking. That is how Chanyeol fell in love too. He had to compete with every girl and guy in school and he didn't mind. He knows he's the lucky one anyway. Why? He is convinced that Baekhyun was the first one to make a move on him after meeting once on the first day of uni. How he would _coincidentally_ (Chanyeol is clueless about Baekhyun's schedule of course) bump into him on the library or in the cafeteria, and the subtle moves and timid glances, he just knows. This has gone for months until he decided to make the move when he found the right timing to talk to him. He will always remember Baekhyun's smile when he finally said hi. It was undeniable. But don't ever tell Baekhyun that.

The start of their friendship was smooth, then months of flirting went on, until Chanyeol realized he was into deep already. He knew he's gonna keep Baekhyun for a long, long time.

“How much I love you.”

He prepares for the rebuttal or a slap in his arm. But it never came. He’s just rewarded with a smile he knew all too well.

_“I love you too.”_

\---

“Mikyungie, sweetie, please slow down.”

"Baek, let her. It's okay—"

"There are big rocks, Park. She'll trip– Mikyung! I said slow down!"

"No, no! Shit, Baekhyun, wait! She can manage– _oh fuck_ – wait for me!"

Their bickering is unheard of by the little girl who ran for her life as soon as she gets off the car. Like Chanyeol said, she always loved the beach, and just by the sight of it just excites her so much. She pesters him sometimes when she's bored of playing at home or riding her small bicycle with Yeri especially in summer, and believe me, you wouldn't want to deal with a sulking Park Mikyung, so he makes sure to take her there twice a month.

And this is exactly why Baekhyun was too late to catch her when he turned to the backseat to get their blankets. His heart almost dropped to his stomach when he saw how she almost tripped in one of the rocks but like the hyperactive kid that she is, that's not gonna stop her from running to get to the water.

"Baekhyun, I swear she's not gonna go far!"

And just like that, before he even reached the little girl, she stops right after the waves touch her feet.

"Eeeeeeep! Papa, it's cold!"

_Oh god._

He heaves for a moment, calming his heart before he holds Mikyung's hand. "I swear to God, Park Mikyung, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

The little girl just giggled, still stomping her feet at the water. The anxiety he felt earlier while chasing her disappeared seeing how happy she is.

He and Chanyeol planned this picnic before he even told him about his vacation. The taller always bragged to him how beautiful the sunset on beaches near their home and he knows how his boyfriend would love to see it sometime. And god, Chanyeol isn't lying when he said all of those things. The cotton candy skies of San Diego, the pastel pink, purple, and blue swirls mixed with the vibrant golden hues.

"Hey, Baek. Help me out here."

Chanyeol carried both of the blankets on his right hand while the picnic basket full of food on his left, clearly having a hard time catching up to them both.

"You know, a year ago you almost pissed yourself seeing her play at the playground by herself. Now you don't even flinch when you see her running to the beach," Baekhyun says, clearly judging Chanyeol's growth. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Pfffft! You are such a dad now!"

The laugh that Chanyeol let out annoyed Baekhyun even more. So instead of being in charge of taking out the food, the taller ended up doing the work all by himself. It's not like he can complain, he knows better than to piss off Baekhyun more. And he really finds it adorable how his boyfriend just won't take his eyes off Mikyung who is busy collecting stones from the shore.

"Alright, I'll stop now, love. Come here and eat."

After finishing off their food, Baekhyun took his time taking pictures of Mikyung who is enjoying building a sandcastle. The smaller tried to help her but he gave up midway seeing it only ruins what the child has in mind." You are so bad at this, Papa. " Embarrassed, he went back to Chanyeol sulking and the taller received a punch on his arm just because he's bad at keeping a straight face. He ended up taking pictures of her from afar, admiring the sunset that perfectly complements Mikyung's pink dress.

"You know, I always wondered why Mikyung warmed up to you the first time you met. She's not like that to most adults."

"It's because I'm the most handsome uncle he has ever seen." Baekhyun grins, eating the slice of apple that Chanyeol handed him as he rests his head comfortably on his lap.

"Mmhm, that," the taller hums. "And you're easy to love. I loved you since forever, too. I think it has something to do with our minds, something like that."

He flinches when Baekhyun suddenly springs from lying down on his lap. His brows furrowed when his boyfriend looked at him weirdly, like he just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I know you're really cheesy, but I didn't expect you to be that cheesy. God."

"But it's true!" He retorts. "She has never shut up about you ever since and it speaks volumes."

When they went home a year ago in Bucheon, he remembers how he had to deal with Mikyung always looking for Baekhyun. She would throw tantrums every time Baekhyun fails to visit them after his work and he had to pacify her by asking Baekhyun for his selfies or call him if he's not busy–even if he's so shy about it–just for her to calm down. Though every night before he goes to sleep, he'd end up looking at his selfies more than he should. Until now, his boyfriend is still clueless about it and he thinks it's better that way. Something that he alone could only remember.

Baekhyun remains speechless, but he doesn't fail to see the light blush on his face.

"Yeol," he snaps out of his thoughts as he felt Baekhyun's hand entwines on his own. They had their eyes on Mikyung from time to time though she only calls them every time she spots a small crab around her sandcastle. "Did you ever imagine we'd get to this point?"

Chanyeol smiles. Of course, he did. He always did.

"I won't lie when I say that I didn't see us breaking up," he looks down at their hands joining together and he softens, years and years have passed yet he always found comfort in Baekhyun's hands. Literally and figuratively. It looks so natural, like it's always meant to be that way.

"It's inevitable. I needed time for myself. You needed it too. But I guess I became selfish too that I didn't want to believe that it's finally happening, that you were leaving me. I was crumbling down but I was never ready to let you go. I loved you more than myself you know, and I just failed to understand that if I held on a bit more I'll just ruin you and whatever we have. So when you said you wanted me back it just scared me. I know it was what I wanted too, but what if it will happen again? What if we'll both fail again?"

He breathes deeply. Time heals all wounds, they say. There's no hurt in his heart anymore because he knows they are doing it right this time."But then I don't see myself loving anyone else other than you. Even after everything, I will always choose you. I am serious when I told you that I think about you every day. Heck, even when I first held Mikyung I thought about you, and how you'll be a better father than me." he tries not to cry, reminiscing when Mikyung was born and seeing her for the very first time. He was scared to death, not knowing what to do next and how is he gonna deal with another life in his hands now. But then he thought of Baekhyun. The time when they envisioned their future together, and how he's gonna be the best dad ever if they'll decide to adopt a child. He knows how Baekhyun loves kids, and over time the idea of having a kid of his own became familiar with him too. But he isn't nowhere near prepared for being one. Though the thought of Baekhyun and how he believed that he will be a great father someday gave him strength. From then on, he proved to himself that in fact, he can do it.

_"You'll meet him someday, Mikyungie."_

He looks up and Baekhyun smiles at him, that smile that he loves, the one that shows the softness of his face and the twinkling of his eyes. Everything about him is beautiful. His moles, his eyebrows and all. He's even more beautiful with the color of the skies illuminating his face. He can't think of anything but _fuck, I love Baekhyun so much._

"It meant the world to me when you gave me another chance. We took the risk. Do you think I will let anything bad happen to us?" the smaller says, the hold in his hand is tighter this time. "I know it wasn't easy for us, but we both learned. We wouldn't be here where we are right now if that didn't happen. And you know what? I love you, Chanyeol. Always. I don't want anything more than to be better for you. Let me make it up to you. Let me love you again the way you deserve to be."

The tears forming in his eyes fell when Baekhyun leaned on his shoulder, snuggling until he deemed it comfortable. With their hands still entwined, he encircles his arm around his boyfriend and kisses his temple in pure affection and lingered for a bit.

"This sounds like a cheesy proposal but I'll take what I can get." Chanyeol sniggers and Baekhyun laughs along too.

 _Proposal._ The sooner the better, perhaps.

"Dad! Look! A big crab!" His daughter shouts, pointing to a crab running away from her.

"Leave it alone, Mikyung!" He shouts back. It fascinates him how fearless his daughter has become while growing up. She's the most curious, and always wanting to try new stuff. Just like him. And as the adventurous father that he is, he does nothing but be supportive and get along with everything she does. She can be a bit hyperactive sometimes and a headache but she is his little sunshine. His very own happy virus.

He sighs when Mikyung finally listened as she stopped trying to poke the crab that's trying to clamp her finger back and came running back to the sandcastle she's building that's almost done now.

"I'm not proposing yet, you big oaf. But… here,"

They both sit up and Baekhyun fished out a folded piece of paper in his hoodie and handed it to Chanyeol. The taller sent him a weird look before opening it.

**_Announcement of Promotion_ **

We are pleased to announce that **Mr. Baekhyun Byun** is promoted as the new Creative Director of Privé Alliance and will be assigned to our team in Los Angeles-San Diego offices.

Join us in congratulating Mr. Byun on his promotion and in wishing him continued success in our company.

Chanyeol reads it again. And again. And again.

His hands are shaking when he turned to his boyfriend. He can't form coherent words in his mind right now. Baekhyun has been talking about this promotion for months and he has been very excited about it. He remembers all the endless projects, overtimes, sleepless nights these past few months, and Chanyeol has been very understanding about it, even making him sleep earlier than usual. These last few months have been crucial and they sacrificed a lot of time that they could've spent together talking through the screen even if it makes him miss Baekhyun even more.

But he never once mentioned the Los Angeles-San Diego offices, which means–

"Uhh, surprise?"

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, he suddenly lunges at his boyfriend from too many emotions and hugs him tight, almost tackling him to the ground. He always talked about how he wanted to go home to Bucheon but his boyfriend would shrug him off, telling him that he is doing better here already and that they can figure it out in the future. And this future is what he has in mind. To say that Chanyeol is overwhelmed is an understatement. Every night he prays for them to be together again soon but he wasn't expecting it would be this grand, for Baekhyun to go wherever he is. To stay wherever he is.

He's full-on sobbing. He's ashamed to be like this in front of Baekhyun but the emotions are surging all too fast that he just had to grasp on his boyfriend to pull himself together.

"See, I told you. You don't have to worry about anything."

Baekhyun hugs him back as tight, shushing him as he began to cry harder this time. He probably looks like a mess right now.

"Oh god, look at you. You really look ugly when you cry, babe."

And he still has the audacity to tease him after the stunt he pulled off. He wipes off the tears in his face with the sleeve of his hoodie first and pushed Baekhyun a bit hard, causing his hair to catch some sand. Though his laugh didn't even falter a bit.

"You're still the most handsome prince I ever met. Even when you have tears and snot all over your face." Chanyeol wants to say that he knows, it's a fact, but he tries to keep a straight face hearing his favorite nickname coming out from Baekhyun's mouth.

"You're full of surprises, you know that?" he gushed, sniffling as he still wipes his eyes from the tears.

"I wasn't supposed to be assigned here but three months ago, the creative director was reassigned in the Asia office so naturally, the position was open for me to grab. And I didn't hesitate. It was like fate, seriously. It was my best chance to be with you." Chanyeol coos seeing that his boyfriend blushing now, scratching his nape and looking down on his lap. Fate is doing a great job lately.

"My promotion was still up so the only thing left for me to do is to convince my boss, which is a hard thing to do by the way because he won't let me go. But I guess my charm worked," he chuckles."You should've seen Sehun's face when I told him the news. It was hilarious."

His heart hurts from too much joy. Unable to say more, Chanyeol's hand travels from his boyfriend's fingers up to his face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. He just can't get over with the fact of how beautiful Baekhyun is, especially at this moment where they look into each other's eyes, the golden hour touching their skin, and the love radiating out of them. It's the moment he's been waiting all his life. Baekhyun is _here_ now. With him. With them. With the possibility of a bright future ahead of them,

The smaller's eyes started to water as they kept on talking with their eyes alone, and he suddenly pulls Chanyeol, snuggling his face in his chest. Such a comforting warmth again.

"Dad! Papa! Why are you hugging without me— why are you crying?!"

He then unlatches from Baekhyun and wipes his eyes furiously. Mikyung will definitely freak out seeing his father cry. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Baekhyun senses Mikyung's distraught so instead of waiting for Chanyeol to talk, he takes the little girl's hand and the latter was hesitant at first. "Mikyung, come here, sweetie," he tries again. "Your daddy and I have something to tell you."

The little girl finally settles into Baekhyun's lap as Chanyeol is still wiping his tears away. Baekhyun does too. He breathes deeply, pulling himself together before explaining well to his daughter.

"Mikyung, baby, listen," Chanyeol starts, still sniffling. "You know what I said about Papa baking cookies with you?"

The little girl slightly nods, the worry in her eyes still visible.

"Well, your Papa will get to bake cookies with you. Everyday. Whenever you want."

She diverts her attention to Baekhyun who is smiling at her affectionately, then back at Chanyeol. Then a wave of excitement flashes through her eyes.

"Really, Papa?! Whenever I want?"

Baekhyun smiles. He will get to see Mikyung's sweet, pretty face every day when he wakes up in the morning, cook breakfast for her, and even take her to school. "Yes, whenever you want."

As she finally puts two and two together, she stands up to get his father's attention. "Daddy, then why are you crying? Papa will stay with us! Don't cry!"

Chanyeol chuckles when Mikyung tried to wipe his eyes. His sweet, sweet little girl. "These are happy tears, Mikyungie."

She jumps on his father's lap to hug him and later on Baekhyun joined as well when Mikyung reached out with her tiny hand for him, encircling his arms around Chanyeol so Mikyung is sandwiched between them. The sun is almost setting now and Baekhyun originally planned to take a picture with them both but with the turn of events, this is better. Way better.

Baekhyun plants a kiss on Mikyung's head and next on Chanyeol's cheek. The little girl laughs when she felt Baekhyun's breath on her neck. "I love you, daddy. I love you, Papa!" She mumbles, tightening her hug around her father and her hold on Baekhyun.

"I love you both," Baekhyun says. "so much."

Chanyeol sighs, relishing the warmth of his home around his arms. "I love you too, my babies."

━━☾━━

September 21, 2008

_Unknown number: baekhyun?_

_Baekhyun: who’s this?_

_Unknown number: it’s chanyeol. Did you get home safely?_

_Baekhyun: oh hi chanyeol! yeah, don’t worry ^^ got a bit drenched in the rain but i took a warm bath right away. hbu?_

_Chanyeol ♥: that’s a relief. thank you again for helping me with my report. i really appreciate it!_

_Chanyeol ♥: and yeah I got home safely too_

_Baekhyun: it’s no biggie! It’s my pleasure to help you. if you need help again just beep me whenever_

_Chanyeol ♥: yeah u are really good! okay, well thanks again!_

_Chanyeol ♥: Baekhyun?_

_Baekhyun: yeah?_

_Chanyeol ♥: I was wondering if ur free this saturday?_

_Baekhyun: why? do u need help with reporting again?_

_Chanyeol ♥: no no. um_

_Chanyeol ♥: maybe I can treat you to coffee to properly thank you_

_Baekhyun: ohh no need, but coffee sounds good tho_

_Chanyeol ♥: okay then! i’m picking you up at 3_

_Baekhyun: is this a date (/ω＼)_

_Chanyeol ♥: do u want it to be? (*ﾉωﾉ)_

_Baekhyun: okay, mister. see you then! :)_

_Chanyeol ♥: see you, baekhyunnie :)_

━━☾━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if it took a while for me to finish this. once again, thank you to all the lovely readers who gave my fic a chance. i love you all <3
> 
> let's be mutuals! [@cottonchks](https://twitter.com/cottonchks)


End file.
